La Casa de Libra
by Corderito
Summary: La Casa de Libra, restaurante 5 estrellas de toda Grecia, o se supone que así es. Nuestros carismáticos personajes harán de su trabajo un rato mucho mas agradable, alocado y divertido.
1. Chapter 1

_La casa de Libra_

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, solo unos cuantos personajes por ahí._

'' _Que disfruten del primer capítulo de la casa de Libra, sin absolutamente nada más que decir, a leer''_

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

-Oigan apúrense con esas carnes!

-Dónde miechica está el vinagre!?

-Aquí lo tengo! Pero te esperas que lo estoy ocupando yo!

-Dónde dejé la batidora?

-A Dohko nomás se le ocurre hacer su junta un día viernes en la tarde, estoy aaaagotado…

-Claro y avisarnos a último momento

-Dejen de quejarse ustedes y apúrense con eso

-Aers perro, córrete

-No me digas perro, idiota

-¡GUAU! Ya está ladrando el perrito ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!

Se abren las puertas de la cocina de par en par dejando entrar a un hombre con un aire triunfante.

Dohko: Todo listo mis esclavos? –Frotándose ambas manos e inhalando el rico aroma que había en ese momento.

Todos se habían quedado cayados inmediatamente a lo que Dohko pisó la cocina. Sólo se escuchaba el chisporroteo de algunas ollas, el sonido de la batidora y uno que otro cuchillo.

-Esto…claro que s-

-Mier#%&! El pollo!

-Pfff al gato no se le puede pedir absolutamente nada…

-Ya! Calmados ustedes dos, denle los platos que estén listos a estos niñitos.

Saga: Ya par de nenas, los platos –chasqueando los dedos-

Saga entraba junto con Aioros y Zoe que se iban llevando los platos que Death Mask y Aioria le pasaban. Kanon se había encargado del pollo que se ''incendió'' a causa de Aioria, ya que eso era lo único que faltaba…para esa mesa.

Todavía les quedaban más platos por hacer y cada vez llegaban más comensales, y si llegaban más comensales sólo significaba una cosa, más trabajo y no sólo a los de la cocina, ya por ser viernes en la noche la gente podía darse un ''pequeño'' gustito en el bar del restaurante y digamos que no había sólo dos o tres personas en la barra, noooooo señor… había entre sus siete a diez personas y se iban sumando más.

-Esto es agotador, además creo que... -oliéndose la camisa- ugh, se me impregnó el olor a alcohol, mira huele –sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose a su compañera-

-NO!...no es necesario que me lo muestres Milo…compórtate hombre –dándole un golpecito en la nuca y negando con su cabeza.

Milo: Ooooook…Bueeeeenas Rada, qué quieres que te sirva hoy, ah?

Radamanthys: No lo sé…lo que sea, cualquier cosa sirve por ahora.

Nyx: Hasta un vaso de agua?

Radamanthys la miro entrecerrando los ojos y Nyx hizo lo mismo, poco faltaba que empezaran a salir rayitos.

Milo: Pandora?...ten…aquí tienes viejo…

Radamanthys: Gracias

Nyx: De verdad que no quieres un vaso de agua…?

Milo: Nyx….

Nyx: Yo decía –encogiéndose de hombros-

Por otro lado, nuestro hermoso recepcionista recibía a la clientela con la mejor cara que podía a esas alturas de la noche.

-Hola buenas noches…

-Bienvenidos a La casa de Libra, ¿Tienen reservación? –Pregunto sin levantar su vista del libro para verificar enseguida si era alguien que realmente tenía reservación a esa hora o era alguna otra persona.

-Eeh, si…

-Si? ¿A nombre de quién?

-Marín –Fue interrumpida antes de poder decir apellido-

-Ah Marín, ¿Qué tal?, no te había visto….Sheena…Sasha –Dirigiéndoles un breve asentimiento de cabeza- Me permiten sus abrigos?

Marín: Gracias Afro…

Afrodita: No hay de que lindura, las llevo a su mesa.

Aunque no era el único que tenía que estar sonriendo a cada instante. También nuestro hermoso cajero debía colocar buena cara cada cinco segundos y peor era si Dohko estaba a su lado supervisándolo unos minutos.

-Hasta luego, gracias por venir a La casa de Libra.

-Gracias….esto…Hasta luego-

Dohko: Estuvo bien colocarte como castigo ser cajero, Camus

Camus: Chistoso el viejo. Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír.

Dohko: Pero mira el lado bueno, esas chicas dejaron una buena propina –dándole palmaditas en su hombro- las dejaste locas.

Camus: -poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿No debe ir a su mesa?, lo están esperando.

Dohko: oohh…pero claro…este…emm…como se llamaba…

Camus: Son $35.000….hasta luego…ese es Saga.

Dohko: claaaaaaaro, Saga ven un momento.

Era un viernes agotador y esto aún no termina. Nadie pero nadie se podía ir (por muy cansado que estuviese) a estas alturas del día. Aparte cuando hablamos de una junta de Dohko, esta llegaba a durar cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Saga: -Entrando a la cocina- Oye Kate!

Kate: Diga! –terminando de armar unos postres un tanto delicados ya que llevaban una fina cáscara de caramelo.

Saga: Llego tu cuñada fa-vo-ri-ta! Hahahaahaahah

Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente rompiendo la cascara de caramelo en sus manos, mientras que el resto hizo un sonoro ''UUUUUUHHHH''. Shura clavando su cuchillo en la tabla de cortar le tiende la mano a Saga.

Shura: Qué pidió la loca?

Saga: 2 ensaladas césar, 1 selva negra y 1 tiramisú. Para tomar 3 jugos, melón, frutilla y piña.

Shura: -Abriendo sus ojos lo más grande que pudo-

Kate: Miren a la chancha y así dice que quiere cuidar su… –haciendo entrecomillas con sus dedos y luego formando un circulo-…FIGURA…

El estallido de risas no se hizo esperar entre los presentes. Mientras que Death Mask se acercaba a las puertas que daban al comedor.

Death Mask: Y no vino sola…también está la viborita y-

Aioria: -Empujando a Death Mask para poder ver- MARÍN! –haciendo señas en la ventanita para que la nombrada lo pudiera ver…..cosa que NO funcionó-

Kanon: Oigan, los dos, a hacer las ensaladas, Minos! Ayuda a Kate, Shura! Tú te encargas de los de la mesa 4.

Los nombrados: Si Chef!

Kanon: Oye Saga a que venías? Y si me dices a copuchentiar te creo…te falta sólo el mate…

Saga: JA…JA…JA…venía a entregarles el pedido de las señoritas y que Hasgard pidió otro pedazo de carne.

Kanon: Ok sale vale, Alde! Grandote, tú te encargas de eso y yo ayudo a Shura, entendido? –Aplaudiendo para que se pongan a trabajar- Vamos chicos son los últimos del día.

Saga salió sonriendo de la cocina por el entusiasmo de los cocineros para luego dirigirse a la barra para pedir 3 jugos.

Saga: Woooho…qué es ese olor?! –Tapándose la nariz con sus dedos en forma de pinzas- huele horrible.

Milo: Soy yo! Y no tenías que decir algo tan hiriente.

Nyx: Este cabro metió las patas, se le abrió una botella de Ron encima.

Saga: **(Que desperdicio…)** pero el Ron no huele tan así.

Milo: Aaaahh, es que Rada está a punto de la efervescencia.

Radamanthys: Amigo querriiido….hip…-Agarrando a Saga por los hombros- Nunca en tu….hip…..hermosha vida si eshque se puede decir…nunca hip…NUNCA…te casees con Pan hip…Pandorra…de veldah…créeme….

Saga mirándolo con cara de asco y sorprendido para luego mirar a Milo y a Nyx que se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

Saga: Ustedes dos dejen de emborrachar a cualquiera que pase por el bar.

Milo: Por algo se llama Bar…

Nyx: El cliente pide…

Milo: Nosotros le damos…

Saga: Pffft…-aguantándose la risa- le das…por detrás Milo?

Milo: Claaaaaaro, este desnudista no podía guardarse su comentario…Nyx! No te riaaaas!...Chicos ya pareeeen! –Haciendo puchero- Vámonos Rada a otra parte de la barra…

Nyx: Uuuuuuuy…ten cuidado Rada…hahahaha...Aaaashh…a qué venias Saga? porque todavía no es hora de descanso.

Saga: hahahah aaah si…3 jugos, melón, frutilla y piña.

Nyx: Dale, en unos minutos te los tengo…

En alguna mesa del recinto.

Marín: Y Regulus?

Sasha: En la casa –encogiéndose de hombros- tanto se demoran? que mal servicio.

Marín: Lo dejaste solo!? Qué clase de madre eres?!

Sheena: No exagereeees…no es para tanto, tiene 10 años, se sabe cuidar, además no es tan tonto…

Sasha: Así es, además….supongo que llamará a Sísifo para que lo vaya a buscar, o a su... querida tía que lo malcría.

Marín: **(Dudo que sea Kate la que lo malcría….)** Cual de los dos sale más tarde de sus trabajos y tú dejaste solo a ese crio! **(No me sorprende de ti, era de esperarse)** –Se daba un golpe en la frente mientras miraba a Sasha con reproche-

Aioros: Disculpen por interrumpirlas –mirando de reojo a Marín que solo se ríe- pero aquí les traigo sus pedidos.

Aioros dejaba una ensalada frente a Sheena, la otra frente a Sasha con sus respectivos jugos, para luego colocar los postres en las buenas manos de Marín que le corría la baba de ver tal exquisitez de postre, sabía que Kate se había lucido con los postres, siempre lo hacía, tenía buena mano para las cosas dulces.

Sasha: Dos postres?! Marín! –Estaba que se le salía el alma, a menos que no tuviera una-

Sheena: Debes cuidar tu figura amiga!

Marín: Que figura, en unos meses más voy a estar como una pelota de playa, además como por dos, déjenme en paz al menos cuando como por favor.

Aioros no estaba lo bastante lejos para no escucharlas pero bien tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír para que no creyeran que era un metiche...bueno, Marín si se dio cuenta, pero no era tan mala para echarlo al agua…o al menos eso creía.

Zoe acercándose a Afrodita cerca de la puerta de salida.

Zoe: Hola preciosa

Afrodita: Hola lindura

Zoe: Dohko me manda a decirte que no dejes entrar a nadie más, ya deberíamos haber cerrado hace 1 hora, pero…uuff…esto está cansador hoy…

Afrodita: Ok nadie más entrará…uuff si y que lo digas, solo quiero irme de aquí para poder dooooorrrrrmiiiir todo lo que no pude dormir esta semana…

Zoe: No y espérate, aún queda la junta de nuestro querido jefecito Dohko…de aquí no salimos hasta como en diez años más…

Afrodita: Ho-rri-ble…Él cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, además que no nos paga las horas que nos quedamos por sus juntas…que descarado el hombre…-abriendo los brazos al cielo- hay algunos que quieren dormir, qué hicimos para merecer esto!?

Zoe: -suspirando pesadamente- se van los de la cuatro, voy a retirar los platos…

Afrodita: -mientras veía a Zoe retirarse la llama- Zoe!

Zoe: Si?

Afrodita: -levantando ambos pulgares- vamos pequeña sólo quedan unas horas, tu puedes!

Zoe: ahhaha gracias muñeca...

Ya a las una de la mañana solo quedaban los amigos de Dohko, sentados en el medio del salón (o comedor como quede mejor) riéndose a más no poder y comiendo a punto de estallar. Mientras que los cocineros, los barman, meseros, cajero y recepcionista hablaban en la cocina esperando por si los llamaban para pedir algo o por cualquier cosa.

Shura: Qué apuestan a que terminan su junta como a las tres?

Death Mask: Un asado a que terminan cerca de las 4…

Kate: Yo digo que terminan a las dos…

Camus: No crees que es muy temprano…?

Aioria: Siempre se quedan hasta más tarde…oh…Aló Marín…-hablando por celular-

Afrodita: Tiene razón Aioria, dudo que terminen tan temprano…cambia tu apuesta querida…

Kate: No no…yo digo que terminan a las 2…si no es así me quedo 2 meses a hacer aseo a la cocina.

TODOS: HECHO!

Nyx: Uuy...en la que te metiste –susurrándole-

Kate: Confía en mi guapetona, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.

Nyx: Qué te tramas…?

Kate: Ahaha….ahahahhahaah ahahahahhahaha –parándose de donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose a la alacena para contestar una llamada mientras que era seguida por la mirada de todos los presentes por su repentina risa-

Camus: A veces pienso en que esa chica puede ser parientes de ustedes –mirando a los gemelos quienes negaron-

Kanon: Soy muy guapo para que ella sea mi herma-

Fue parado por un golpe en la nuca de parte de Kate que venía por detrás.

Saga: Somos….

Kanon: Nop…yo soy más hermoso…

Shura: Son…gemelos…

Kanon: Seee pero siempre hay un gemelo más sexy que el otro, así que, Zoe, tienes tiempo para cambiar…

Zoe: Noo por favor, no puedo pasar por sus bipolaridades de nuevo!

Saga y Kanon: HEEEY!

Dohko entrando a la cocina.

Dohko: Kate puedes venir un ratito, los chicos allá quieren felicitar a la encargada de repostería.

Kate: -Aplaudiendo muy feliz- Wii, al fin me llaman –haciendo que se secaba una lágrima-

Dohko: Vamos pequeñita.

Ambos salieron para dirigirse al grupo que esperaba a la encargada de repostería y a Dohko, mientras que el resto se quedaba en la cocina, algunos tratando de adivinar que pasaba en la cabeza de Kate (Nyx, Camus y Afrodita, que eran los que estaban más cerca de ella) y otros tratando de superar la apuesta de Kate. No cualquiera puede superar esa oferta, además si es que ellos llegaban a perder, no solo sufrirían un poco del bullying de Kate, si no que su orgullo de hombre se caería por el piso al verse perdiendo contra una mujer…..una mujer mucho más joven que ellos.

Ya en el salón, Dohko toma asiento entre Hasgard y Shion, mientras que Kate se paraba detrás de él hasta que Aspros, el más joven de allí junto con su hermano gemelo, la llamó.

Aspros: Kate!...mi niña hermosa, ven a sentarte aquí al lado mío –sonriéndole coquetamente-

Kate: Buenas noches a todos…gracias Aspros –sentándose entre él y Albafica-

Hasgard: Bueno, te llamamos para felicitarte por tan magníficos postres que nos hiciste, debo decir que te luciste y no sólo porque vinimos nosotros. Dohko nos ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti y…ahahahahahhah

Kate: -mirando asustada a Dohko, quien tiene una cara de winner y estar pensando en la muerte del cangrejo-

Albafica: No te preocupes Kate, Dohko no es de hablar mal de sus trabajadores, a menos que esté enojado…

Manigoldo: Pero las cosas que nos ha dicho sobre ti, son muy buenas, despreocúpate, además dudo que Sísifo deje que Dohko diga cosas malas sobre ti.

Y para resumir un poco los halagos hacia Kate siguieron hasta que eran las 1:35.

Kate: Yo…wow….no sé qué decir, me siento muy feliz por haber escuchado tan agradable propuesta, lo mantendré en mente, gracias Hasgard

Hasgard: HAHAHAHHA así es, cuando Dohko te eche de aquí, solo llámame, te tendré las puertas abiertas. Eres una cocinera con bastante potencial.

Aspros: -pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kate- Así que….Kate… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Albafica: **(Ay no….sabía que no era buena idea que se sentara aquí)**

Todos habían quedado con los ojos muy abiertos por la pregunta de Aspros, todos sabían muy bien que cuando Aspros tomaba era un peligro para la sociedad y a todas las señoritas, pues a cualquier falda que pasara este le echaba el ojo encima.

Kate: Tengo 17 años, así que no me mires tanto guapetón, porque un viejo que ande con alguien menor de 18 años, queda marcado como pedófilo.

Aspros: -sorprendido ante la respuesta de la joven no sabía que responder-

Albafica: -Aguantándose la risa que le causó el comentario de Kate- **(esta chica se sabe cuidar sola)**

Defteros: Te jodieron hermano ahhahaha…eres PEDOBEAR ahahahaah

Albafica: -parándose de su asiento y moviendo a Kate hacia un lado- muy bien pequeña, anda a decirle al resto que se arregle para que se puedan ir.

Dohko: Así es, ten las llaves para que cierren las puertas de la cocina, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Shion: Epaaa…son casi las 2 y yo deje solo a Mu con Kiki…

Manigoldo: Pero no te preocupes, Kiki estará bien…

Shion: No me preocupo por Kiki, velo por la seguridad de Mu...

Hasgard: Hoy fue un día agotador, los llevo a todos…

Aspros: -Levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Kate- No, en serio, cuántos años tienes…?

Kate: 22 años, pero no eres de mi gusto, mi vista va para otra persona, además estas borracho…hueles iugh…nos vemos… -gritándole a los demás antes de entrar a la cocina- CHAO!...

En la cocina

Death Mask: Muy bien Kate…qué sucedió?

Milo: Te alagaron de lo lindo…

Nyx: De aquí se escucha la risa de Hasgard y Manigoldo.

Kanon: Qué te dijeron?

Kate: Pues…muchas cosas, me felicitaron, me ''alabaron'' mis postres, me ofrecieron trabajo en caso de que Dohko me echara, lo cual no se lo tomó muy bien….mmmmh y cosas así…bueeeno y Aspros preguntándome cosas, efectos de borrachera…quizás hasta le de vergüenza cuando se lo recuerde…

Camus: Qué te dijo Aspros?

Kate: -apretándole las mejillas a Camus- Uuuuuuy si Camil esta celosito…oh pero que suaves mejillas….usas alguna crema?

Camus: -dirigiéndose al grupo que trabaja con ella- C-como la…auch!...aguantan?...Suéltame las mejillas mujer…

Shura: Nos acostumbramos….naaah…en realidad no la pescamos…

Death Mask: Es milagro que la soportemos

Kate: -haciendo puchero y sin soltar a Camus- Pues…en ese caso, yo gané la apuesta queridos, el grupito de Dohko ya se fue, era MUY TARDE…y ya que yo gané, deben hacer lo que apostaron….aparte de cerrar el restaurante…Nos vemos otro día…

Kanon: Chicos no digan cosas feas, gracias a sus postres nos fue bien frente a Hasgard…-agarrando a Kate del cuello- además ténganle respeto a esta chica, no cualquiera entra a esta cocina y sale viva de ella…

Saga: Y no cualquiera se libra de Aspros…

Nyx: Hueles asqueroso Milo…aléjate...

Milo: Pero yo quiero mi abrazo….grrr…con olor a licor…

Nyx: -mirando a Saga-

Saga: Y Radamanthys? Ese no se salvó de las frases seductoras de Milo

Milo: Oooohh por favor…

Aioria: ahhahahhahhh GAY!...

Death Mask: ULTRA GAY!..

Minos: Sabes….hay mejores opciones que Radamanthys…

Afrodita: Como Kanon, no decía que era muy sexy para resistirse a sus encantos?…

Aioros: Ahahahahahhaa…..oigan….y las chicas?...

Death Mask: y Shura?

Milo: y Camus?

Minos: los muy malditos nos dejaron cerrando el restaurante

Kanon: apurémonos entonces…Thetis me está esperando…

Milo: Grrrrr 1313, apurémonos entonces…

Saga: de seguro Zoe me cerró la puerta con llaves…..ah no…aquí están las llaves…-FACEPALM y marcando su celular- Amor?...olvidaste tus llaves...no es mi culpa…aaaagh mujer…

Mientras en alguna calle de Grecia.

Kate: Camus guapetón, suéltame mis rollitos, afírmate de mí cintura hombre!

Camus: -enterrando su rostro en la espalda de Kate- Nunca más me subo a una moto! Nunca más me subo a una moto! Nunca más me subo a una moto!

Kate: Tú entiendes cuando te dicen CINTURA y no ROLLITOS?!

Camus: CÁLLATE KATE! Y LLÉVAME A MI CASA!

Kate: Oook…Ok….ya llegamos….baja….Camus?

Camus: -Besando al suelo- Oh hermosa tierra nunca te dejaré…

Caminando por ahí:

Nyx: …Tengo hambre….

Shura: En la casa creo que queda…AAAaaaAAAYYY CRESTA NYX! –Dándole una palmada en la cabeza- Bestia!

Nyx: Me dan ganas de morder…y vi tu brazo…es muy tentador…

Shura: Oh dios…lo que tengo de hermana...estoy pensando seriamente en mandarte con…

Nyx: TIO EL CID!

''El Cid'' venia caminando frente a ellos hasta que Nyx se lanzó encima de él haciéndole tambalearse.

Shura: -tapándose el rostro- Nyx….hermana preciosa….él no es el tío…es…..una persona desconocida…..lo lamento por eso…

Desconocido1: Oh…..no hay problema…

Nyx: -roja como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza- Ups….ya me parecía extraño que no me respondiera el abrazo…pensé que llegaría esta semana…

Shura: Al parecer no…tiene para rato…

Entrando al departamento, vieron a alguien sentado en el sillón.

Shura: Tío?

Nyx: Es usted?'

El Cid: …no…..soy la voz de su conciencia….claro que soy yo…al parecer no los hicieron con tanto cerebro…

Nyx: Crueeeel –abrazándolo para llorar por la emoción-

Shura: …..Tío….-acercándose para darle un abrazo él igual-

En las afueras de una casa:

Zoe: **(Aaay chuchis…se me olvidaron las llaves…..tendré que esperar a Saga….última vez que me voy sin él…uy que friiiiio…..grrr…me dio hambre y el muy desgraciado no llega)…** Aló?...si?...Aja…yo espero…no tengo a donde irme Saga….dios….ok ok…

Entrando a un departamento:

Kate abría la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con Regulus, Sísifo un tanto alterado y una Sasha un poco molesta.

Kate: se puede saber…qué están haciendo aquí?

 _ **FIN CAPÍTULO 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_La casa de Libra_

 **(Pensamientos) y Flash Back en negrita.**

 _WhatsApp con letra cursiva._

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

Kate: Se puede saber….qué están haciendo aquí? –Mirando a Sísifo para que le dé una explicación- O sea, a Sísifo lo entiendo, no me queda de otra, a Regulus, lo puedo dejar pasar….pero TÚ…qué haces aquí? –Mirando a Sasha-

Sasha: Vine a buscar a MI hijo –cruzándose de brazos indignada- Llegué a mi casa y Regulus no estaba, así que supuse que estaba aquí, con la loca de su tía.

Kate: Ahora sí!, Fuera-de-mi-casa! –Apuntando a la puerta-

Sasha: No me iré sin Regulus!

Sísifo: Prácticamente, son las 2:30 de la mañana, así que estaría empezando el mes que me toca…

Kate: FUERA SASHA…y no lo repetiré…o llamaré a la policía para que te saque de mi casa.

Sasha: Me tienes harta mujer, Regulus cariño cualquier cosa me llamas y vengo enseguida, entendiste?...

Regulus: Si mamá…no te preocupes, no me sucederá nada…

Sasha le dirigió una mirada helada a Sísifo que hizo que a éste le diera un escalofrío por la espalda, luego miró a Kate, pero ésta estaba abriéndole la puerta y modulando la palabra ''LARGO''. Se despidió de Regulus dándole un beso en la frente y luego se retiró por la puerta para que ésta se cerrara inmediatamente.

Kate: -tomando los cascos y su bolso dirigiéndose a la sala- De verdad que no entiendo cómo te casaste con ella y la aguantaste todo este tiempo.

Regulus: -Mirando a su papá- De verdad que iba a llamar a la policía?

Sísifo: No a menos que cometiera asesinato… -tragando fuerte, no era su hermana mayor, ni su única hermana, pero era la que más daba miedo cuando se enojaba y la causa del enojo era Sasha-

Regulus: Iba matar a mi mamá?! TÍA!

Kate: A tu mamá y a tu papá, cuál de los dos más….ejem…..ya es tarde…y estoy cansada, fue una semana agotadora, así que…

Sísifo: Pero Regulus no tiene su cama armada…

Kate: Que duerma en la mía, yo duermo en el sillón…ooh aquí estas mi hermosura con patas…-levantando a su gato bien gordito que tenía- hoy dormiremos en el sillón…

Kate partió a su habitación para buscar algunas mantas y unos cojines para poder dormir como se debe en el sillón, aunque este no sea muy cómodo. Regulus partió a la habitación de su tía seguido de Ezio, el gato angora, gordito, de Kate.

Kate: Gato traidor…hoy no almuerzas…

Sísifo le dijo a Kate que ocupara su habitación y que él dormía en el sillón, pero con sólo una mirada de la nombrada bastó para que éste se fuera a su cuarto en silencio.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de los hermanitos filosos, Nyx preparaba la cama para que su tío El Cid se acostara a dormir, Shura hacia una taza de leche, un té y un café, El Cid sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana leyendo una revista que había por ahí diviso un movimiento por detrás de la cortina. Creyendo que pudo haber sido un pajarito o peor aún una rata, corrió la cortina con mucho cuidado para pillarse con un ser extraño, parecido a una rata, pero larga.

El Cid: Qué es eso?! –Levantando su revista para darle un golpe al animal que jugaba con una pelotita de goma roja-

Shura: NO TÍO!, esa es la rata de Nyx!

El Cid: No está bien decirle eso a tu hermana Shura!, aparte de faltarles cerebro les falta educación!

Shura: Qu- Nooo!...no le digo rata a Nyx!...esa cosa…es la rata…digo hurón de Nyx…baje esa revista…no quiero tener que oírla llorar porque su tío querido mato a su preciosa rata…

El Cid: …..Ok…..por ahora le perdonaré la vida a este animal…

Nyx: -entrando a la sala- qué sucede? – Sacudiéndose los pantalones- está lista la cama tío…oooh pero ahí estas Ritter, mi amoooorrr…ven acá…

Ritter dejó su pelotita de goma tirada frente a El Cid y fue corriendo donde Nyx para luego escalar por su pierna y subirse por su espalda para llegar a la altura de su rostro afirmado en su hombro. El Cid miraba con cara de asco la mascota de su sobrina.

Shura: Muy bien…están listas las tazas…Eeeeep! –haciéndole un alto con su mano para que Nyx parase-

Nyx: Qué sucede?

Shura: La rata bajo la mesa, no sentado contigo y mucho menos sobre la mesa…te dije que podías tenerlo sólo con esa condición.

Nyx: Ñeñeñeñeñeñ –Remediando a Shura-

El Cid los miraba sonriendo y negando con su cabeza.

El Cid: **(Nunca cambian, si ya no maduraron ante de los 20, menos lo harán ahora)**

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Grecia, específicamente en un pasaje, en las escaleras de una casa, sentada ahí, estaba Zoe congelándose por el frío de la noche, esperando a Saga que llegase con las llaves.

Zoe: **(No te quedes dormida en las escaleras Zoe…no te quedes dormida…no…..te…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww…dormida…)**

Saga: -moviendo a Zoe para que se despertara de la escalera- Oye….Amor...despierta….oye…mi corazaawn….cariño despierta….DESPIERTA TE DIGO –zamarreándola para que se despertara-

Zoe despertó bruscamente y le dio una cachetada de auto reflejo a Saga, el cual se echó para atrás enseguida, por si seguía tirando cachetadas al aire.

Zoe: Deooooh…- restregándose los ojos - cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida…?

Saga: Qué voy a saber yo, acabo de llegar de la cocina, Sísifo pasó por la cocina preguntando por Kate y se ''ofreció'' a llevarnos.

Zoe: Aaaaah, ya veo….abre la puerta…tengo frío…

 ***Flash back***

 **Minos estaba barriendo con la ayuda de Death Mask una parte de la cocina, mientras que Kanon y Milo ordenaban los platos que le iban pasando a Alde, Afrodita, con la ayuda de Aioros y Saga ordenaban las mesas que ocuparon para hacer la junta de Dohko y Aioria guardaba los vasos que estaban secos. En eso los de la cocina pararon lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir su vista a la puerta que se abrió para dejar entrar a Sísifo.**

 **Sísifo: Kate ya se fue?**

 **Kanon: Uuuuuuuuh fue la primera en irse…**

 **Death Mask: ….andas en auto?...**

 **Sísifo: Eeeh… - No le gustaba nada para donde se dirigía esa pregunta -…si…fui a buscar a Regulus que estaba solo en casa, así que…**

 **Saga: -entrando junto Aioros y Afrodita- Nos puedes llevar?...**

 **Aioros: Te pagamos la bencina…**

 **Sísifo: Esto…pero…**

 **Afrodita: A Regulus lo llevamos en nuestras piernas, mucho no pesará…**

 **Sísifo: Aaaaagh….aaaaaaaagh…ok…apúrense si…estoy cansado…**

 ***Fin Flash back***

Saga seguía a Zoe con la vista al entrar a la casa, ésta se echó en un sillón, literalmente, para luego mirar a Saga con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zoe: Hazme un té porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

Saga: -Sacándose su bufanda de espalda a ella- Por qué no vas tu a…-girándose para mirar a Zoe durmiendo en el sillón- Peor que un niño chico…ni creas que te cargaré a la pieza, te despiertas ahí…

Saga fue a la pieza en busca de unas mantas, para luego volver a la sala y tirárselas encima. Zoe sólo de acomodó más haciendo pequeños ruiditos para que luego viniera el verdadero ruido…

Zoe: GRRRRRRRRRRR! – El sonido de su estómago-

Saga: Pero que mie****! – Corriéndose de un salto de Zoe- Qué fue eso?!...esperemos que sea tu estomago…esperemos….

En algún otro departamento de Grecia.

Milo entraba todo cansado al departamento que compartía con Camus, el muy desgraciado se las pagaría por haberlo hecho volver solo. Se sacó sus zapatos, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Camus con el menor ruido posible, porque seamos sinceros, Milo sin su ruido no es Milo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Camus y vio a éste durmiendo plácidamente arriba de su cama.

Milo: **(Tan cansado estaba que no pudo ni meterse dentro de su cama?)**

Caminó hasta quedar al lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabecera y agacharse cerca de su rostro, sacando un plumón de su bolsillo de su chaqueta y abriéndolo lentamente para que no se escuche absolutamente nada. Acercó el plumón al rostro del joven pero su brazo fue agarrado antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Milo: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhh Camus estabas despierto! –Abriendo sus ojos de par en par por el susto que le dio su amigo-

Camus: Te escuche entrar a mi cuarto…baja ese plumón Milo…

Milo: Aaaaaw pero te puedo hacer un dibujo?

Camus: No.

Milo: Mi firma?

Camus: No.

Milo: Te puedo escribir Camil?

Camus: NO.

Milo: Te puedo escribir Els-

Camus: Milo deja de molestar y vete a dormir!

Milo: Ándale, ya se enojó la mina! –Parándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia la puerta y empezar a correr por el pasillo-

Camus: HIJO DE FRUTA VEN AQUÍ! –Salió persiguiéndolo con una almohada en mano, que se la tiró en cuanto lo vio por el pasillo-

Y así empezó la típica persecución de casi todos los días en ese departamento, que, cuantas veces recibió una queja de los vecinos por culpa de Milo. A veces sus compañeros de trabajo se preguntan cómo es que estos dos son amigos a más no poder.

Pero este departamento no era el único que estaba con movimiento a estas alturas de la madrugada. Cuando Shion logró subir todas esas escaleras y llegar frente a la puerta de su departamento se escuchó un grito, muy parecido al de una mujer, Shion ya asustado por el grito de una posible mujer, entró a su casa muy apurado, pero al entrar no encontró a nadie, supuso que Kiki estaba durmiendo y que Mu estaba en las mismas, o quizás en el computador. Pero la imagen que se pilló al entrar a la habitación de Kiki le quitó todas esas ideas de su mente.

Kiki estaba pintado a lo indio y Mu a lo vaquero, con la única diferencia que Mu estaba tirado en el suelo amordazado y con sus manos y pies amarrados con cinta adhesiva. Kiki estaba gritando alrededor de Mu, hasta que vio a su papá parado en la puerta. Dejó de gritar y saltar para mirar a su papi y saludarlo con su manito, mientras que Mu comenzó a gritar algo inentendible, aunque a Shion le quitó la duda de saber quién era esa mujer que gritaba, resultó ser Mu.

Shion con los ojos bien abiertos, sin siquiera ayudar al pobre de su hijo vestido de vaquero, cerró esa puerta y se fue directo a su habitación, para luego meterse en su cama con pijama ya puesto, aunque no sin antes cerrar su puerta con llave por si a Kiki le daba por jugar con él a los indios y a los vaqueros.

Shion: **(Sabía que no tenía que dejar a Mu solo…supongo que eso me convierte en un mal padre…qué cosas pienso, ya está grande se puede cuidar de un crio de 7 años).**

Día sábado en la mañana.

En el departamento de Death Mask, éste todavía acostado en su cama, tomó su celular y se puso a escribir por el grupo que tenía con los demás trabajadores y su jefe en WhatsApp.

 _Death Mask: Chiquillos, despierten que es un hermoso día, hagamos de este día uno productivo, miren…los pajaritos cantan…despierten dormilones…_

 _Shushu: Vieeeejo, no pudiste hablarnos más temprano?_

 _Muñeco: Mis hermosos ojos, el brillo me hace doler los ojos._

 _Death Mask: Repórtense de una vez todos cabros de mier***! :c_

 _Shushu: Yo estoy ''despierto''_

 _Muñeco: Aquí estoy hermosos…_

 _Junini 2: Ya llegó…_

 _Junini 1: Por quien lloraban…_

 _Bicho: Chequetaaas…_

 _Garrafa: Aloha! :D_

 _Simba: Se puede saber qué andan hablando tan temprano?_

 _Perro: No dejan dormir, algunos tuvimos que quedarnos a ordenar el restaurante ¬¬_

 _Grandote: Gatito, perrito, papurri!_

 _Rambo: Holas! ;)_

 _Elsa: Buenos días…_

 _Pequeñita: Hola!...soy Regulus, mi tía sigue durmiendo…_

 _Garrafa: REGULUS!_

 _Fifi: Hoooooooolaaaa_ _;) :D_

 _Death Mask: Reg…_

 _Muñeco: Querido…_

 _Junini 2: Despierta a tu tía…_

 _Shushu: Con un vaso de agua…_

 _Bicho: Con hielo…_

 _Rambo: Ustedes quieren que se coman vivo al cabro chico…_

 _Pequeñita: Qué se creen ustedes diciéndole a Regulus que me tire agua fría…todo porque les gane la apuesta…son muy malos perdedores…_

 _Elsa: Los pillaron…_

 _Garrafa: TOMEN!..._

 _Junini 1: Alguien sabe de la existencia de Mu, Shaka y el viejo maestro?_

 _Viejo: A quien le dices viejo?!_

 _Buda: Aquí estoy yo…lamento la tardanza…Mu me llamo diciendo…bueno en realidad fue Kiki diciéndome que Mu estaba amordazado…así que…no hablará por el momento._

 _Perro: Oh Zeus…mi más sentido pésame a Mu… u.u_

 _Grandote: Shaka, seguro que sigue vivo?_

 _Buda: No lo sé…creo que empiezo a dudarlo…_

 _Viejo: Les apuesto a que estaban jugando a los indios y a los vaqueros!_

 _Fifi: OOOOOOOH NOOO…no más apuestas hijitos…_

 _Simba: Para qué nos despertaste Death…?_

 _Death Mask: Ooooh si…cierto…bueno, ya que nuestra querida, hermosa compañera de trabajo…KATE…_

 _Pequeñita: Gracias, Gracias…_

 _Death Mask: …Ganó la apuesta que hicimos anoche…les invito un asado con acompañantes…aunque eso sí, me deben avisar con quién van, para que compre para los que vayan…_

 _Junini 2: Yo tengo un conocido que nos puede prestar un Quincho…está ubicado en un campo…_

 _Junini 1: Es nuestro tío, Kanon…¬¬, en realidad…nuestro padrino_

 _Junini 2: Quieres empezar de nuevo?...a mí nunca me saluda…y tú le pides que te salude, me pasaban por alto porque creía que ya me había saludado…las desventajas de tener un gemelo…_

 _Death Mask: Muuuuuuuuuy bien, todos entonces irán?..._

 _Garrafa: Si claro_

 _Elsa: Aja…_

 _Bicho: Pues claro que si…_

 _Pequeñita: Claro que iré, para reírme de ti Masky :*_

 _Death Mask: Ok…entonces…me van mandando sus mensajes con quien van…ok?...nos juntamos….está bien a las 4 …?_

 _Junini 2: OK!...y yo les mando la dirección, nos vemos marratito_

 _Death Mask: OIGAN OIGAN!...nos juntamos en la plaza para que, cuando nos juntemos todos no nos separemos al irnos…_

 _Junini 2: ENTENDIDO._

En el departamento de Kate.

Kate estaba echada en el sillón con Ezio y Regulus encima de ella, ya que Sísifo se fue a trabajar y no llegaba hasta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy en la noche.

Kate: Bien Regulus…Hoy te vas conmigo a un asado…auspiciado por Death Mask

Regulus: SIIII!...ehh y por qué le dicen Death Mask?...

Kate: -Negando con la cabeza- …lo que sucede en La casa de Libra, se queda en La casa de Libra…lo siento cosita…-revolviéndole el pelo- me dejas bajarme para hacer el desayuno?

Regulus: Leche con chocolate y-

Kate: Panqueques…ya me acostumbré a tu pedido todos estos años Reg…-sonriéndole-

En el departamento de Shura.

Nyx: ShuuuuuUUUUUuuuuuUUUUuuuuraaaaa…-corriendo por el pasillo a pies descalzos-

El Cid: -viendo la hora- Son las 9….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh NYX! SILENCIO! –Tapándose la cara con la almohada-

Shura: -acostado aun en su cama se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía y conociendo a su ''querida'' hermanita, no era nada bueno-

Nyx abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shura con un portazo para luego lanzarse sobre su hermano.

Nyx: Vamos hombre, despierta bella durmiente –pestañeando cursimente-

Shura: Me…iiiihhh…aire…airee! –Golpeándole la espalda a Nyx para que se saliera de encima- necesito aire!

Nyx: TÍO! Esta listo el desayuno…a levantarse! –Levantándose de la cama de Shura y corriendo a la habitación de su tío para luego abrir la puerta-

El Cid: -escondiéndose entre las mantas de su cama- No estoy…

Nyx: Si no se levanta ahora no comerá nada más en todo el día…-cambiando su semblante risueño a uno tétrico-

El Cid: Definitivamente su madre y su padre no les hicieron con suficiente amor y además los echaron de la casa porque no hay quien los aguante…

Nyx y Shura: -Shura que había recién entrado a la habitación- Nosotros igual le queremos tío, no se preocupe.

En el departamento de Camus y Milo.

Milo: Así que…debes lavarte la cara…-bebiendo de su taza de café mientras no le quitaba la vista a la televisión-

Camus: Ah sí?...tu igual…quedaste di-vi-na…..de dónde sacaste ese maquillaje Bicho? – Bebiendo té echado en el sillón con sus pies encima de las piernas de Milo-

Milo: No lo sé…creo que eran de mi mamá…..tu igual quedaste di-vi-no…te saque una foto hace un rato…

Camus: No creas que yo no te saqué nada…

Ambos jóvenes estaban ultra maquillados, no durmieron en toda la noche, terminaron de molestarse cuando el WhatsApp les sonó. Inclusive recibieron regaños de parte de los vecinos de su piso por meter bulla a esas horas de la noche pero ellos siguieron sin importarle lo que los demás les decían. (TODOS UNOS REBELDES) _(Si quieren darse una idea de cómo están maquillados, piensen en las gangurus o en los cerditos maquillados de los Simpson)_

En la casa de Saga y Zoe.

Saga estaba sirviendo el desayuno, mientras que Zoe se bañaba.

Zoe: -estirando la mano para alcanzar la toalla- …..ay no…SAGA!

Saga: -gritando de la cocina- OTRA ARAÑA?!

Zoe: Nooo!..TRAEME UNA TOALLA!

Saga: Por la crest…..YA VOY! –yendo a la habitación y llevándole una ''toalla''- Ten, aquí está la toalla…

Zoe: Saga….corazón….eso es una manta….yo pedí una toalla.

Saga: -encogiéndose de hombros- sirve igual, confórmate con lo que hay…

Zoe: Ñeñeñeñeñeñ –remediando a Saga-

Las horas transcurrieron normales, como cualquier día sábado, iban a comprar las cosas para el asado de la tarde, avisaban a quienes invitarían, Kanon les daba la dirección, Kiki perseguía a su hermano por toda la casa, Milo y Camus eran molestados por sus hermanos que fueron a su casa para saludar, Regulus jugaba con Kate en la Xbox para hacer hora hasta las 3:30 hora que tenían que salir para llegar a las 4:00 a esa plaza que estaba en la otra esquina de la ciudad, Zoe hacia aseo con Saga en su casa, Shura retaba a Nyx porque la rata que tenia de mascota (no de hermana) se subió a la mesa, aunque según El Cid, parecía una amenaza porque Shura la apuntaba con un cuchillo, en fin, como cualquier día sábado tranquilo, hasta que llegó la hora de juntarse en la plaza y luego dirigirse al quincho del tío de Saga y Kanon.

Death Mask: Muuuuuuy bien, estamos todos aquí?, no falta nadie?

Dohko: No no, estamos todos.

Kanon: Tenemos que organizarnos para saber quién se va con quién.

Saga: Yo me voy con Zoe, Kanon, Thetis y Sorrento.

Dohko: Muy bien, entonces, conmigo se irán Shiryu y su pandilla para que no causen tanto problema.

Shiryu: Pero Tío, solo entramos 4 en su auto, sin contarlo a usted.

Dohko: Entonces me llevo a Hyoga, Saori, a ti y… -mirando a Shun, Ikki y Seiya- …me llevo a…..Seiya…

Seiya: SIIIII! –Colgándose de los hombros de Hyoga y Shiryu-

Shion: Entonces yo me llevo a Ikki, Shun y Kiki…para que se vayan con algún adulto responsable…

Kiki: Que vaya Mu igual… -sonriendo tímidamente, lo cual lo hacía para que cayeran en su trampa de niño bueno-

Mu: -hablando entre dientes- Maldito demonio… – Mirando a su papi- Entonces que me acompañe Shaka…no pienso ser el único ''grande'' en ese auto

Shion: Yo igual soy adulto

Ikki: Y yo tan menor no soy

Mu: -apretándole el brazo a Shaka para luego mirar al resto- Repito….no pienso ser el único GRANDE y MADURO en ese auto….ven conmigo, al menos para llegar cuerdo amigo…

Shaka: -soltándose de su agarre- Sólo porque me da un poco de lástima tu estado…

Los que se iban en el auto de Shion se subieron rápidamente, dejando a Ikki al frente, Shun al medio, Shaka a su derecha y Mu con Kiki en sus piernas a su izquierda.

Dohko: -dirigiéndose a Shion- Deberías llevar a Mu a un psicólogo.

Shion: Debería…debería

Aldebarán: Pobre Mu…bien…conmigo se va Aioria junto a Marín y Minos.

Kate: Yo me voy con…-pasando su mirada por todos los que no tenían como irse, excepto a Shura y a Milo, parando en Regulus- Chimuelo si me voy contigo Sísifo me mata...-poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Shura….te puedo encargar a Regulus?

Shura: ….Será…si no me queda de otra, al menos servirá para que Death se comporte con sus comentarios dentro del auto…

Death Mask: Ok pero yo me voy al frente.

Shura: Nop…Regulus al frente, tú, Aioros y Afrodita, atrás…

Kate: Ok….nos vemos allá Reg…entonces me iré…Camus guapetón…

Camus: Oooooh no…claro que no…

Kate: Entonces te vas con Milo

Camus: Pásame un casco mujer

Milo: bien….entonces quién queda….-mirando a Nyx para luego mirar a Sheena quien le hacía ojitos y luego le saludo con la mano- Mi garrafita hermosa….te vas conmigo

Nyx: Peeero

Milo: Nada de peros…te vas conmigo…-susurrándole- porfis…

Sheena: Oigan!...se están olvidando de mí!...

Saga: Estas segura?

Aldebarán: -tragando saliva- pues…que se vaya con nosotros, nos queda un puesto…

Ya sabiendo con quien se iba quien, partieron rumbo al quincho en el campo. El primero en partir fue el auto de Saga, el cual iba primero para mostrar el camino, ya que él sabía llegar mucho mejor que Kanon. Luego le seguía el auto de Dohko, Shion, Aldebarán, Shura y por último Kate y Milo.

Sorrento: Le pidieron permiso a su tío?

Saga: ahahahahahahahahhahah

Kanon: wuahahahahahahahaaha

Zoe: -mirando el paisaje- tú crees que alguno de estos dos le haya preguntado a su tío?

Thetis: Supongo que vamos sin su permiso…

Kanon: Somos unos rebeldes –colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, Thetis-

Sorrento: Todo porque se olvidaron de ti en la playa…

Kanon: Calla Rosento, además fue culpa de Saga…

Saga: Que te hayan confundido conmigo hasta que pasaste por tu etapa de rebelde no es mi culpa…

Kanon: Claro si recién ahí pudieron diferenciarme y me etiquetaron como el gemelo malvado…y me enviaron a un internado…

Saga: ahahahahahhahaahah ….hasta que me enviaron a mí a ese internado después y nos volvieron a confundir…

Zoe: -tapándose la cara para aguantar su risa- ahahaha Deeeeoh…luego me pregunto porque son tan así.

En el auto de Dohko.

Shiryu: Entonces, en ese capítulo apareció Shiru el caballero del cuy mágico que presta plata, para pelear contra Sheya el caballero del burro con alas, entonces en un momento Sheya lanza su ataque de ritmo noventero, pero no le hace absolutamente nada a la armadura de Shiru, entonces Shiru le dice que fue gracias a su escudo del cuy mágico.*

Seiya: WOOOOOOOO impresionantee! Y qué sigue después?

Shiryu: Dice que la armadura del cuy mágico no está hecha con metal ordinario, si no que es enviada a las montañas por los dioses donde la armadura es bañada por un torrente de estrellas que cayeron sobre la tierra, luego es bañada con polvos de hadas…*

Hyoga: Que gay…

Shiryu: cubierta con el amor de los cariñositos…*

Hyoga: Seep, definitivamente muuuy gay…

Shiryu: Tocada por Jebus y bendecida por Chuck Norris…*

Dohko: -mirando a Hyoga que iba sentado en el puesto del copiloto- Cómo lo soportan?

Hyoga: Qué?...pero si es su sobrino!...

Dohko: -negando con la cabeza para luego virar a la derecha- Saori estas bien con esos dos?

Saori: No se preocupe…voy bien…

En el auto de Shion.

Kiki: Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me encantaría estar ahí….abriendo la boca para saborear…

Mu: Oooooh dios Kiki, cállate!...

Shion: Mu!

Mu: Shaka!

Shaka: Tío!

Shun: Hermano!

Ikki: Shun!

En el auto de Aldebarán.

Minos se había puesto sus audífonos, ya cansado de tener que escuchar a hablar a Sheena de pura moda y de cómo Marín debía cuidarse por su embarazo. Marín venía durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Aioria y éste habla con Aldebarán sobre unos temas de autos, mientras Sheena percatándose como después de media hora que nadie la escuchaba, saco su celular y se puso a hablar por WhatsApp con su gran amiga Sasha.

En el auto de Shura.

Afrodita: -tapándole la boca a Death Mask- no digas eso, hay niños presentes!

Aioros: Lo lamento Regulus…

Shura: Mira Regulus, en la guantera –sin quitar la vista del auto del frente- Guantera hijito….bien, ahora de ahí saca un mp4 que tengo y ponte a escuchar música... **(Porque no quiero tener que pagar la mitad de tu psicólogo, o tener que darle explicaciones a Kate)**

Regulus: O-ok…gracias tío Shura…

Shura: No me digas tío, me haces sentir viejo…

Death Mask: -quitándose las manos de Afrodita- más viejo de lo que ya eres

En la moto de Kate.

Kate: Mira que hermoso el lago Camus…

Camus: Mantén tu vista al frente Kate…me pones nervioso…

Kate: Si lo sé, te hago sentir mariposas en tu estomago –haciendo el sonido de un beso al aire-

Camus: Uuuuy si claro –agarrándose más fuerte de Kate-

Kate: Ay mis rollitos….agárrate bien de mi CINTURA, vamos llegando a un camino de piedras…

Camus: Aaay no….

Milo: -llegando con su moto al lado de la de Kate- Relájate Camus, Kate maneja bien…

Camus: No me refería al camino de piedras, me refería a ti

Milo: te pongo nervioso?...Grrrr guapetón, pero disculpa, yo no me inclino por ese lado

Nyx: ahahaahahhahahah Camus loquillo…Ay!...

Milo: Sorry…

Kate: Ya tranquis….ven ese terreno..?

Nyx, Milo y Camus: Si…

Kate: Allí es donde vamos…es hermoso el lugaaaaar

En el auto de Aldebarán.

A Minos le llega un WhatsApp y este se despierta de la pequeña siesta que se mandó, relajado y confiado que el que maneja es Aldebarán. Revisa su celular.

 _Sirenoman: Mira perrito, para que corras todo lo que quieras….al fin podrás ser tú mismo_

 _Minos: Calla Sirenoman…_

Ya habiéndose estacionados todos allí se bajan de sus respectivos vehículos para luego dirigirse a una casa muy grande. Ya todos adentros se acomodaron y metieron las cosas al refrigerador y descansaron antes de empezar a cocinar y hacer las ensaladas. Era un campo bien grande, para poder llegar al quincho tenían que pasar por un camino entre medio de los árboles.

Aldebarán se encargó del asado, Shura terminó de hacer las ensaladas, Kate había hecho un postre, Kiki jugaba junto con Regulus y los amigos de Shiryu, Camus guardaba las bebidas y algunas cervezas en la hielera, Milo jugaba cartas con Zoe, Thetis, Sorrento y Minos. Mu descansaba en un sillón y a su lado Shaka estaba leyendo un libro. Aioria, Aioros y Saga acompañaban a Aldebarán, Shion y Dohko conversaban con Nyx.

El grupito de Shiryu, excepto Saori que hablaba con Marín y Sheena.

Ikki: Quieren ir a caminar al bosque?

Seiya: Siiiii! Vayamos al bosque!

Shun: Pero no creen que sea peligroso?

Ikki: Vamos andar juntos Shun…

Hyoga: No seas miedoso Shun…

Regulus: No creo que nos suceda nada…vamos Kiki…

Y así nuestro grupo de ''inadaptados sociales'' se adentraron en el bosque, sin avisarle a nadie de que irían allá, así que Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Regulus y Kiki se fueron sin saber lo que les esperaba allá adentro.

Después de un rato:

Milo: Y los pequeños?

Marín: Aquí esta Saori…

Kate: -entrando toda apurada al quincho- Dónde se metió Regulus?!

Aioros: Tampoco está Kiki…

Aioria: Ni Hyoga, ni Shiryu y los otros 3 niños…

A Mu y a Camus se le formó una sonrisa de felicidad infinita hasta que…

Kate: Tengo que buscar a Regulus –colocándose media nerviosa-

Saga: -mira a Kanon con los ojos abiertos- Y si se metieron al bosque?

Sheena: Que no se te olvida el resto Kate?

Kate: Si no llego con Regulus, Sísifo me mata, a ese hombre no lo han visto enojado…y peor…es Sasha la que me mataría…

Zoe: No sería al revés?...tu matando a Sasha?

Kate: Probablemente…..Ay mi Regulus –corriendo hacia el bosque para comenzar a buscarlo-

Aioria: -levantándose de su silla- Pues…hay que acompañarla a buscar al pequeñín y a buscar al resto…Milo ven conmigo para ayudar a Kate

Sheena parándose de su asiento…

Marín: Yo igual voy!

Aioria: No…tú te quedas junto a Saori

Aioros: Vamos Camus y Nyx, a buscar al resto

Aioria junto con Milo salieron corriendo tras Kate, para que luego Aioros saliera junto con Camus y Nyx hacia otro sector. Luego le siguió Afrodita con Shura y Death Mask, luego Saga y Zoe.

Kanon: Bien…ustedes se quedaran aquí a hacer el asado!

Dohko: No que debemos quedarnos para ver si llegan los chicos?

Kanon: a bueno…también por eso…vamos Thetis, Sorrento y Minos.

Los que se quedaron haciendo el asado…y viendo si es que llegaban al quincho los chicos, fue Aldebarán, Marín, Saori, Mu, Shaka, Dohko y Shion.

En el bosque.

Iban todos caminando un tanto temblorosos y era que ya de que rato se escuchaban ruido de pisadas que no eran suyas, crujidos de hojas y ramas, además también ayudaba el hecho de que cada vez más que se adentraban al bosque éste más se oscurecía.

Regulus: C-chicos…creo que algo nos sigue….

Seiya: No digas tonterías Regulus…eres muy chico y miedoso….

¡CRACK!

Todos: WUAAAAAAAA!

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo lo más que pudieron sin mirar atrás, ni a dónde se dirigían ni con quién iban o si iban solos. Tampoco se dieron el tiempo para ver que el que había cometido ese ruido era un perrito que los seguía porque Kiki dejaba migajas de la galleta que se venía comiendo.

Por diferentes direcciones de los chicos.

El lado de Ikki.

Ikki: Uuuuuff…..no había corrido así en años, ni en educación física….chicos….aaay mi pierna…que co- Kiki?!

Kiki: Tenía que seguir a alguien…y como tú eres el más ''mayor'' de aquí, te seguí a ti.

Ikki: **(Y tenías que ser tú entre todos los demás)**

El lado de Seiya.

Seiya: Pero qué es este lugar….Hyoga?...Shiryu?...Shun?

El lado de Hyoga.

Hyoga: Pero qué fue eso!? Casi se me sale el corazón…

¡Crack!

Hyoga: Dime que no eres Shun! Por favor! TODOS MENOS SHUN!

Regulus: Tranquilo soy yo…te da miedo Shun acaso?

Hyoga: Sucedió algo una vez que no quiero volver a estar solo con él….sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?

Regulus: -tornándose rojo hasta desaparecer el color por el cuello de su polera- Eeeeh….estoo…si...Creo

Hyoga: Eeeexacto, si te colocabas rojo era porque entendiste bien…ten cuidado de Shun….

En el lado de Shun.

Shun: Aaaaah quedé solo…..chicos?...Hyoga?...Hermano?

Por otro lado del bosque, Milo afirmaba a Kate del brazo para que ésta no saliera corriendo, además le servía para alejarse de Sheena que ya le estaba empezando a asustar, primero guiños de ojos, luego le tiraba besitos y le decía cosas que hacía que éste se pusiera nervioso.

Milo: …tienes algún tick en el ojo Sheena?, porque de que rato que te veo que guiñas…

Sheena: No es un tick genio...

Milo: Aioria tiene pareja….y si Marín se entera, pueeeeees…no es muy bueno lo que te espera…

Aioria: AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahh….mi bebé quedara sin padreeeeee….vamos a morir aquí!

Kate: Cállense los dos, escuché algo….-corriendo un arbusto- REGU….lus…..aaaaaaaay eres túú….

Los demás se asomaron tras Kate para ver quien había sido al que había encontrado Kate.

Shun: Al fiiiiiin genteeeeeee!

Aioria: Creo que me volveré loco…dónde está el resto de tu grupo?

Shun: No lo sé, oímos un ruido y salimos corriendo….y yo quedé solo…

Sheena: -abrazando a Shun- Pobrecito…

Kate: Si si…muy pobre…sigamos…

En el grupo de Aioros.

Aioros: Muy bien…mantengamos la calma…..encontraremos a los chicos…

Camus: -mirando a Nyx quien se encogió de hombros -

Nyx: Cuánto llevamos acá afuera?

Camus: -mirando su reloj- una…una hora….

Aioros: Mantengamos la calma….nos perdimos…oh dios…qué hacemos…qué hacemos?!

Nyx: Inhala y exhala!

Hyoga: Primo?...PRIMO! –Tirándose en los brazos de Camus-

Nyx: Regulus! –Abrazando a Regulus quien le correspondió el abrazo-

Aioros: SI!...dos de siete!

En el grupo de Shura.

Afrodita: Me duelen los pieeeeeees…y mi peeeeeelooo está todo desordenado

Shura: Deja de quejarte, apenas llevamos una hora y media aquí afuera, además debemos encontrarnos a alguien…

Death Mask: Cállate Afro!

Afrodita: Pero es que…miiiiiiraaa mi peeeeelo…ay…..tengo un bicho en el pelo! Tengo un bicho en el pelo! –Dándose vueltas en el mismo lugar y agitando los brazos-

Death Mask: Si no tienes nadaaaa….!

Afrodita: -tocándose el pelo en una de sus vueltas y pasando a rozar con sus dedos una rama- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Afrodita se puso a correr, empujando a Shura y a Death Mask que no tardaron en seguirlo.

Shura: HOMBRE SI NO TIENES NADA!

Afrodita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Afrodita corría con los ojos cerrados hasta que paró en seco para sacudirse su cabello y con un fuerte golpe cae de espaldas

Shiryu: Ay chuchi! –Cayendo encima de Afrodita-

Death Mask: -llegando agitado al lugar- Shiryu malvado caíste encima de Afro!

Shura: Buenaaa Afro…encontramos a Shiryu…volvamos por…esto…..

Death Mask: Cómo volvemos?

Por otro lado del bosque con el grupo de Kanon

Kanon: Aers Minos! Rastrea a alguno de los chicos…vamos…se buen chico!...

Minos: Chistoso el pende-

Thetis: Shhhhhhttt!...tenemos que escuchar por si hay alguien cerca…

Sorrento: Ahí esta Kiki junto con Ikki!

Ikki: -sentado en un tronco- Se puede saber por qué demoraron tanto?!, se me ha borrado la raya de estar tanto tiempo sentado en este tronco*, además no soy niñero como para cuidar de Kiki!

Sorrento: tranquilo viejo!

Kiki: wiiiii si, al fin nos encontraron!, por qué demoraron tanto? –Preguntándole a Thetis- tengo hambre, tienen comida?, oye me cargas, oye estoy cansado…porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa!

Thetis: No me molestes tapón de alberca!

Todos abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Ikki: Lindo apodo para el nene…

Kanon: Thetis….

Sorrento: -tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa-

Thetis: Aaaay….uups…

En el ''grupito'' de Saga. Aunque bien sabían todos que estos dos se habían ido solos para tener un tiempo a solas…pero…no resulto como querían…Saga abrazaba a Zoe mientras que caminaban tranquilamente cerca de un lago hasta que escucharon:

Seiya: hay libros por millón, queee mas da, pero el que nos gusta es el súper libro, nos enseñará a ser mucho mejor cuando comprendamos las historias, te recibirán con amabilidad y te contarán lindas historias, es el súper libro donde encontraras el ejemplo y la booondad. Lalalala laaa lala lalalala lala lala*…OOOH pero si es Saga! –Corriendo a abrazar a Saga que venía caminando con Zoe frente a él-

Saga: Aaaaaaaaaghhh pero de todos ellos tenías que ser tú!

Zoe: Qué hacías por acá?

Seiya: -colgándose de Saga- Bueno es que estábamos caminando con los chicos y escuchamos un ruido y corrimos…

Saga: -con los ojos en blanco- Volvamos al quincho…

Seiya: Vaaaaayaaa, te sabes el camino de vuelta?

Zoe: Como la palma de su mano…

Y así nuestros amigos volvían y trataban de salir de las espesuras del bosque para dirigirse al quincho, los sonidos de las tripas no se hacían esperar por ninguno, los que esperaban estaban ya comiendo un pedazo de carne porque no aguantaban ya las ganas de atacar tal exquisitez.

Ya habiendo podido salir del bosque, los últimos en salir fueron Milo que tenía a Sheena agarrada de su brazo derecho, Aioria que venía como un león enjaulado, a un Shun muy feliz cantando canciones y una Kate que al ver a Regulus fue corriendo directo a él.

Kate: -abrazando a Regulus- Hijo de tu fruta madre nunca más te juntes con ese grupo…

Nyx: Son mala influencia…solo mira a Seiya…

Saga: Ya no lo soporto….Seiya…LARGO!

Shun: HYOGA!

Hyoga: Ay no….Ay no…..Camus?...CAMUS!

Aldebarán: Vamos a comer o nos vamos a dedicar a conversar?

Todos: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR –sonido de tripas-

Aldebarán: Era de esperarse…casi 3 horas afuera en el bosque deben dar hambre…

 _ **Fin Capitulo 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_La casa de Libra_

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

Sorrento: Oooooh, amigo, esto sabe muy bieeeeeeeen –echándose en su silla-

Shura: Te luciste grandote –sirviéndose ensalada-

Death Mask: Ya chiquillos, un brindis por nuestro carnicero! –Levantando su vaso con cerveza-

Kanon: Siiii! –levantando su vaso con bebida y mirando al resto- Peeeeeeero…

Death Mask: Chicos por favor, un brindis decente Kanon, no con juguito…

Kanon: No no….es bebida –negando con su mano-

Aldebarán: -entendiendo la indirecta de Kanon sacó cervezas de la hielera y se las entregó al resto que no tenía nada-

Kate: -recibiendo una cerveza sin percatarse que Camus la miraba mientras la abría-

Camus: Aaaaah no –quitándole la cerveza abierta de la mano- Tú no tomas…estás manejando, ésta me la tomo yo…gracias por abrirla pastel…

Regulus: Tíaaa…no tome… **(Se parecerá a mamá cuando se pasa a veces de copas)**

Kate: Pe-pe-pe-ro…. –estirando sus manos y haciendo puchero-

Nyx: -Con su cerveza ya abierta mirando a Shura- No Shura, tú no puedes tomar, vas manejando…

Shura: -gruñendo por lo bajo y pasándole su cerveza a Afrodita-

Milo: -mirando a Nyx tomando su cerveza y mirándola con carita de perrito mojado-

Nyx: … no me mires, no puedes tomar y yo ya tomé…-encogiéndose de hombros- lo siento bicho…

Aioria: No Marín tu no tomas…

Marín: Será…

Mu: -negando la cerveza- no tomo cerveza amigo, lo siento…

Shaka: -pasándosela al de al lado- Yo menos tomo…

Zoe: Por qué no mejor tomamos juguitos para que no nos queden mirando?

Saga: Y si mejor nos quedamos?

Kanon: De todas maneras este viejo nunca llega...así que…pueden tomar tranquilos mis pejelagartos…Tú no Minos…

Minos: -haciendo una mueca- Por qué NO puedo tomar?

Kanon: -Cruzando de brazos y cerrando los ojos- Porque los perros no deben tomar cerveza…

Minos: No me digas perro, Ariel!

Kanon: No me digas Ariel, pastor inglés!

Minos: Te digo como se me dé la gana!

Thetis y Sorrento decidieron mejor intervenir para que no hubiera pelea, ni una pisca de alcohol en sus cuerpos y ya se comportaban como borrachos, se preguntaban cómo es que Minos podía seguir trabajando en la misma cocina que Kanon.

Saga: Bien, entonces todos con sus cervezas en mano…para el brindis

Kate: -quitándole la mitad de la cerveza a Camus- Matanga dijo la changa!

Camus: Esa era la mía!

Kate: Corrección, es la mía, tú me la quitaste… -mirando a Camus con los ojos entrecerrados y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza-

Camus: Eeww…mejor quédatela…

Regulus: Tía no tome tanto –parándole el brazo de Kate-

Kate: Tranquilo Regulus, no me voy a emborrachar…

Nyx: -pasándole una cerveza a Milo y a Shura- Tengan, sean felices.

Dohko: Bieeen!, Ahora, un brindis por nuestro carnicero, que su carne le quedo exquisita, a Shura por sus ensaladas, a Kate por su postre, muy rico…y por supuesto que un brindis por Kanon y Saga que aportaron el lugar.

Todos: SALUD!

Dentro de la casa del padrino de Saga y Kanon.

Hyoga: Qué trajiste Ikki?

Ikki: Me robé un pack de cervezas…

Shun: Pero nos pueden pillar…hermano.

Seiya: No seas niñita Shun, tomemos cervezas, pásate una Ikki

Shiryu: Y ese niño….cómo se llamaba?

Hyoga: Regulus?

Shiryu: Si él…dónde está?

Ikki: A pues…Regulus le preguntó a su tía si podía venir con nosotros, pero ella le dijo que por su seguridad mejor se quedara con ellos en el quincho.

Seiya: Como si fuéramos una aberración! –Tendiendo su mano para que le pasen su cerveza-

Shiryu: No nos metas a todos en el mismo saco Seiya…Cuando con Hyoga vamos al restaurante, solos, lo deja estar con nosotros…

Ikki: Acaso cree que somos una mala influencia? –Tomándose su cerveza de un sorbo-

Shun: Yo no lo creo así…hermano…

Ikki: De ti no me sirve que me digas eso Shun…

Seiya: Ten Shun, ponte bien macho con esto –lanzándole una cerveza-

Y así nuestro grupo de inadaptados sociales se puso a tomar dentro de la casa hasta ya más no poder, cada vez que se acababa el pack, mandaban a Ikki para que fuera a buscar más. Aunque no crean que Saori estaba con ellos, la pobre no hubiera podido sobrevivir con ellos, ya mucho fue tener que escuchar a Shiryu todo el camino hablando sobre un animé de bajo presupuesto que veían.

Por otra parte, en el quincho, las risas y las cervezas iban y venían, aunque esa felicidad se debía a que, la gran mayoría, estaba pasado de copas.

Death Mask: Ya no sé cuántas cervezas llevo…-afirmado en Afrodita-

Shura: No tienes aguante viejo

Afrodita: No me toques mi pelo Death…me lo vas a desordenar…- amurrándose -

Este grupito ya estaba comenzando a arrastras las palabras, pero no era el único, ya todos sabían (especialmente Zoe) que cuando Saga tomaba significaba sólo una cosa, striptease… ( _Y del bueeeeeeeeno)_

Zoe: Mucha ropa! –Le gritaba a Saga-

Sorrento: Aaaaah noo…esto hay que grabarlo –sacando su celular para grabarlo-

Kanon: Por qué creen que yo no tomo?

Thetis: Aaaaw yo igual quiero un show –haciendo puchero a Kanon-

Kanon: Tranquis mi sirena, cuando volvamos a nuestro departamento…sé paciente

Thetis: Grrrrrr 1313, entonces supongo que la espera valdrá la pena?

Kanon: Tú que crees….ppff ajhajajhhjahahahahahahhaa buena Saga!

Kanon trataba de respirar, con tanta risa le hacía falta un poco de aire, Thetis de su celular coloco la canción "You can leave your hat on", aunque no pregunten por qué es que ella tenía tal canción en su celular….. ¿Ya mencione que Kanon le hará un bailecito cuando lleguen a su departamento?..., Saga se desabrochaba la parte de abajo de la camisa con ganas a lo que empezó la canción, bailando un poco torpe con sus movimientos, ya que estaba un poco, que digo, ESTABA borracho y Zoe se reía sin parar y toda roja por lo que sucedía, no sabían si era por vergüenza ajena ya que era su pareja el que estaba haciendo ''el ridículo'', porque le faltaba aire, o era que realmente le gustaba la función que estaba dando Saga. Thetis y Zoe comenzaron a buscar sus billeteras, esta cosa se venía buena. Sorrento seguía grabando al lado de Thetis y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ésta, cuando le mostrara el video a Saga al día siguiente éste se moriría de vergüenza.

Kate al ver lo que sucedía en ese lugar del quincho, le tapó los ojos a Regulus que estaba sentado en sus piernas.

Kate: Ahahhahahahahaha Saga! Mucha ropaa!

Kate le gritó a lo que Saga se dio una vuelta como todo un winner, apuntándola mientras chasqueaba los dedos y guiñaba un ojo y atrás de él se veía a Zoe aplaudiendo muy feliz y gritándole un ''GRACIAS'' porque Saga ya se estaba sacando la camisa y mostrando todo su perfecto torso.

Camus: A este se le soltaron las trenzas…no mires Regulus…

Regulus: No se preocupe papi Camus –diciendo eso a punto de comenzar a reírse- No veo nada, la mami Kate me está tapando los ojos.

Camus dándole un sorbo a su cerveza para luego mirar a Kate que estaba toda embobada con el bailecito de Saga mientras que aún seguía tapándole los ojos a Regulus.

Camus: Cómo…..cómo me llamaste?! –Sacándole las manos de Kate de sus ojos-

Regulus: Papi Camus, Kate me dice que le diga así –tapándose su boca con sus manitos para aguantarse la risa, se estaba vengando porque su tía le ganó en una partida de Mortal Kombat- **(para que aprenda tía, saqué el lado orgulloso de mi papi y de usted, para que no se vuelva a burlar)**

Camus: KATE! –Gritándole, al pobre estaba que se le salía el alma-

Kate: -Saltando en su asiento- Si no estaba viendo nada! –Mirando a Camus toda roja-

Camus: No le digas a Regulus que me diga ''Papi Camus''

Kate: Yo no le he dicho que te diga Papi Camus! –Aún más roja, mirando a Camus para luego mirar a Regulus y luego volver a mirar a Camus- Aunque…quien no quisiera tener un papi como tú…

Camus: -Ahora a éste le tocaba quedar rojo, para luego golpear su frente con su mano-

Regulus ya no pudiendo aguantar más la risa, le llegaban a correr las lágrimas por ver las caras de su tía y de su ''tío'', la venganza había resultado a la perfección.

Regulus: -parándose de las piernas de su tía para ir a buscar un vaso de bebida- para que aprenda tía, con el orgullo de un hombre no se juega ahahhahhahahah

Kate: pero si yo nunca jugué…...ay…..oye si ganarte en una partida de Mortal Kombat no es darte en el orgullo Regulus!

Camus: -mirando a Regulus irse para luego mirar a Kate- Así que eso era….

Kate: Que él sea malo jugando no es mi culpa….grrr papito…acabo de encontrar al padre de mis hijos 1313

Camus: -riéndose, a estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a las cosas que le decía Kate, para luego pararse de su asiento- voy por un vaso de bebida…

Kate: Mira tú, resulta que ahora las estatuas caminan…

Milo y Nyx con sus conversaciones disparatadas no se hacían esperar, siguiendo a este trio (Camus, Kate y Regulus) muy de cerca.

Milo: Ya decía Salomón que el buen vino alegra al corazón…-mirando a Nyx ordenarse su cabello, algo tenía esa chica, pero no sabía qué-

Nyx: Milo…estás tomando cerveza….

Milo: No me refería al vino en si o a la cerveza –guiñándole un ojo- Mientras más arrugada la pasa, más dulce es el fruto –arrastrando un poco las palabras, éste ya se empezaba a ir de a poco bajo los efectos del alcohol-

Nyx: Me…..estás…diciendo vieja?

Milo: Qu- No no claro que no!

Sheena: Hola Milo, te invito a comer

Milo: Esto….

Sheena: Yo soy el primer plato, el segundo y el postre –tirándole besitos a Milo-

Nyx: No crees que le daría indigestión a Milo por comer tal cosa?

Sheena miraba a Nyx con cara de pocos amigos, pero Nyx no se quedaba atrás y fue mucho ''más inteligente'', se levantó de su asiento y haciendo su buena acción del día ayudó a Milo a levantarse para luego irse donde Kate, Camus y Regulus.

Milo: Me salvasteeee

Nyx: Sólo lo hice porque estas borracho, si no fuera así ya te hubiera dejado a manos de la culebra…

Por otro lado, Aioria no podía tomar mucho, era supervisado por Marín y Aioros, uno lo retaba porque era su esposa.

Marín: Si yo no tomo tu tampoco deberías Gatito

Y el otro lo retaba porque era su hermano.

Aioros: No deberías estar tomando, deberías estar junto a Marín.

Aioria: Aquí la embarazada no soy yo, es ella –Amurrado hundiéndose más en el sillón-

Shion hablaba con Dohko, Aldebarán, Shaka y Mu mientras que el primero tenía a Kiki en sus piernas durmiendo.

Shion: Menos mal que se quedó dormido, ya me tenía cansado.

Mu: A ti te tenía cansado?! ZEUS si yo tuve que cuidarlo toda la tarde desde que salieron del bosque!, Thetis ya no lo aguantaba…-decía eso mientras le tiritaba un ojo-

Dohko: Y Yuzuriha no podía cuidarlo?

Shion: Tenía que viajar por temas de trabajo, y pues…Habían invitado a Mu y donde Shaka llamo a Mu pero contesto Kiki, éste se auto invito.

Aldebarán: -Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mu- Pobre chico, ¿Por qué no va a un psicólogo?

Mu: Mi psicóloga salió de vacaciones todo Febrero…

Shaka: Yo hago de su ''psicólogo'' hasta que ella vuelva…nunca pensé que pudiera estar tan… -mirando a su amigo- mal…

En algún otro lugar, específicamente, en el baño de la casa estaba Minos, para cuando éste salió de ahí vio a Shiryu tirado de guata frente a la puerta del baño.

Minos: Woooooooow…..Shiryu cómo llegaste hasta ahí…?

Shiryu: Quiero…hip…..ir al baño….ayúyameee!

Minos: ….No….arrástrate hasta adentro, vamos que te queda poco –aplaudiéndole para que se apure, para luego pasar por encima de él e irse de esa casa y volver al quincho, no sin antes dirigirse a la sala para ver cómo estaba el resto-

Minos: Uhhh…Estos se las dieron de grandes…

Saori entrando por la puerta en ese momento.

Saori: Chi…cos…borrachos de miechica!

Minos: -Con los ojos bien abiertos por la escena que estaba viendo-

Shun abrazaba a Hyoga el cual gritaba el nombre de todos los que estaban en el quincho, Ikki estaba durmiendo en una silla y Seiya seguía tomando cerveza o eso creía.

Ya pasando las 4 de la mañana, nuestros amigos que estaban en el quincho, volvieron a la casa para poder ubicarse donde podían para luego dormir hasta que sean las 1 de la tarde. Saga estaba sin camisa y con marcas de besos con lápiz labial en todo lo que estaba descubierto durmiendo junto con Zoe en una esquina del sillón, un poco apretados ya que al lado de ellos estaba Kanon con Thetis y al lado de ellos Sorrento. Kate dormía abrazada con Regulus en las sillas mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Camus y éste cruzado de brazos en la silla de al lado. Milo estaba abrazado a Nyx mientras que ésta le pedía ayuda a Shura.

Nyx: Hermano querido, ayúdameeee!

Shura: vos dale –encogiéndose de hombros, claro estaba que no le importaba en ese momento su hermana-

Nyx termino durmiendo con Milo aun abrazado a ella en un silloncito, Shura dormía tendido en una esquina de la mesa y al lado de él estaba Saori con Minos, Shion, Dohko, Aldebarán, Kiki, Mu y Shaka. Kanon le había prestado una habitación a Marín junto con Aioria, a los que se les coló Sheena. Aioros le quitaba la cerveza a Seiya para luego bajarlo del sillón y acostarse él ahí. No falta decir que cuando los mayores llegaron, dejaron en el suelo a toda la pandilla de inadaptados. Death Mask dormía en el baño junto a la taza del baño y Afrodita le tenía una mano en la espalda mientras que éste dormía en la tina.

Luego de unas horas de descanso, ordenaron toda la casa y el quincho para luego partir rumbo de nuevo a la ciudad, para descansar las pocas horas que quedaban del día domingo para volver a trabajar el día lunes. Saga pasó a dejar a Kanon y a Thetis, para que éste le cumpliera la promesa a su sirena y luego pasó a dejar a Sorrento que se pilló con su papá en la puerta de su casa, la estaba pintando.

Saga: Tío Julián, le traigo a su hijo.

Julián: De verdad que no se lo quieren quedar?

Saga: Tengo unas cosas ''pendientes'' que hacer con Zoe.

Dohko pasó a dejar a Hyoga a su casa que fue recibido por su hermano Isaac, luego pasó a dejar a Saori y luego a Seiya. Shion dejó a Shun y a Ikki en su casa, para luego irse con Mu, Shaka y Kiki a su casa, Kiki era mucho más tranquilo cuando Shaka estaba en la casa, por lo menos se comportaría. Aldebarán dejó a Minos en su departamento, luego a Marín con Aioria y por último y SI menos importante a Sheena. Shura dejo a Death Mask en su departamento junto con Afrodita, para que éste último lo cuidara, porque en ese estado no se podían los pies. Luego fue al departamento de Kate para dejar a Regulus, que por suerte de Shura, Kate estaba dentro junto con Nyx, Camus, Milo y Sísifo…ah sí…..y Sasha. Kate recibió a Regulus sin antes decirle:

Kate: Tu madre está adentro y sabe de que se perdieron en el bosque…tú me sigues la corriente si ella te pregunta…ok?

Regulus: No se preocupe, ya me vengué bastante…..ADIOS SHURA! ADIOS AIOROS! –Despidiéndose de ambos hombres agitando su manito-

Shura: Chau Reg…Oye Kate…mi hermana está aquí?!

Kate: Seep! Pero no se van hasta mañana!...La vez en el trabajo!

Shura: OOK…Nos vemos mañana!

Kate: Byby! –saliendo de la escalera de los departamentos y entrando en el suyo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Sasha: Regulus! Hijitoo! –pasó empujando a Milo y a Nyx que estaban cerca de Regulus y agarrándole las mejillas a éste- No te pasó nada? la loca de tu tía no te hizo nada?! Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?!

Kate: Uuuuy si, qué no le hice…cómo le voy hacer algo mujer?

Sísifo: Regulus…ve al cuarto a jugar con el gato…

Regulus: Pero…

Sísifo: Es una orden.

Regulus levantó al gato gordito para luego irse al cuarto de su tía, mientras que Sísifo se quedaba parado en el pasillo, Camus se sentaba en la mesa, Milo se sentaba en el sillón junto a Nyx y Kate se quedó afirmada en la puerta cruzada de brazos mientras que Sasha igual se quedó parada frente a ella, se podía sentir lo pesado en el ambiente.

Sasha: Me dijeron que se perdió en el bosque y que fueron a buscarlos.

Kate: Mentira, nadie se perdió en el bosque, lo que pasó fue que salimos a caminar y donde nos demoramos un poco nos fueron a buscar para que alcanzáramos a comer. Fin de la historia.

Sísifo seguía con su semblante serio, mientras que los otros tres se miraban preguntándose cómo pudo inventar algo tan rápido.

Sasha: Es eso cierto Regulus?! –gritando para que Regulus que estaba con la puerta cerrada escuchara-

Regulus: SIII!

Sasha: -entrecerrando los ojos y luego mirando a Sísifo- …..Cuídalo…..

Kate: Como si tú lo hicieras –susurró pero Sísifo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su hermana chica y la miro para que se callara- Pueeeees, si eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer…

Sasha: Sigo sin creerte…

Kate: Aquí tengo tres testigos –formando el número tres con sus dedos- como que con ellos basta y sobra, ¿cierto?

Sasha salió del departamento hecha una furia mientras que el resto la seguía con la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, o sea…descansar…o colocarse a jugar Xbox. Llegando la noche en el departamento de Kate, todos los presentes (Kate, Regulus, Sísifo, Nyx, Milo y Camus) trataban de acomodarse para poder dormir.

Kate: Pues supongo que Regulus duerme hoy con su papi para que haya otra cama…

Sísifo: Usan el colchón de la cama de Regulus.

Kate: Oh si cierto, ven Nyx, ayúdame a sacar el colchón del armario…ustedes dos…esperen en mi habitación –apuntando a Camus y Milo-

Sísifo: Vamos Regulus, mañana tienes escuela

Regulus: Aaaaaw, bueno, hasta mañana a todos –despidiéndose con la manito de los invitados y dándole un besito a Kate-

Sísifo: Hasta mañana chicos, chao mona chica, que duerman bien.

Y así Sísifo y Regulus partieron a acostarse mientras que Camus y Milo entraban a la habitación de Kate y se pillaron con Ezio, el gato gordito, sentado en mitad de la habitación mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

Milo: Mira qué lindo gatito! –agachándose para comenzar a llamar al gato- cómo se llama tu gatito Kate?

Camus: Esa cosa peluda se llama Ezio…Supongo que la cápita ya no le cabe.

Kate: Aahahahaha ha subido un poco de peso…debo admitirlo, lo he malcriado este último tiempo.

Nyx: Uuuuuuuy pero si es muy gordito!

Las chicas venían entrando a la habitación y el colchón lo habían dejado en el pasillo. Todos estaban muy maravillados con el gato gordito, hasta que el animal mordió a Milo porque éste no le hizo cariño en un momento.

Milo: Pero que bestia! Mi dedo!

Kate: Deja de apretar a mi gato bicho! –Quitándole a Ezio de su agarre-

Camus: Nosotros dormimos en el colchón en la sala?

Nyx: No…pueden dormir acá supongo o no Kate?

Kate: Yo pensé que meteríamos el otro colchón en mi habitación, pero si quieren dormir en la sala porque les es incómodo no hay problema…

Camus: No mi niña…nos pusiste atención?

Kate: -mirándole la muñeca a Milo- Anda, fue grande el corte, Ezio por esto, no comerás tu comida de la noche, mira Milo, lávate tu muñeca y luego me llamas…perdón cariño me decías algo? –Parándose del suelo seguida de Milo-

Nyx: -dándose un facepalm- Dormimos todos en la habitación, yo con Kate y tú –apuntando a Camus- Con Milo.

Milo: -volviendo del baño- Si! Me toca dormir con el guapetón de Camus, te comportas Camus, tus manos donde las vea.

Nyx: Si Camus, recuerda que no le puede ser infiel a Rada.

Kate: Ya par de gays, entren el colchón –dirigiéndose a Camus y a Milo- Yo buscaré mantitas.

Y así la noche del domingo transcurrió tranquila, para que después en la mañana se ponga el sol que rápidamente fue opacado por una neblina muy densa y bajando la temperatura a 0°C…Sísifo junto a Regulus, pasaron a buscar a El Cid, para luego dejar al pequeñín en el colegio y después manejar con mucho cuidado en la carretera. En cambio, Kate se fue caminando con los otros tres, ya que Camus no quería morir antes de que sea su cumpleaños y Nyx puso como excusa de que era muy hermosa para morir.

Ya siendo mitad de día, nuestros hermosos y sensuales esclavos, digo, nuestros trabajadores, estaban atendiendo a la masa de gente que llegó justo a la hora de almuerzo, así que Dohko les negó el descanso a todos, cuando había mucha gente ni cambios hacían, gente enojada y con hambre entraba y gente feliz salía. Así estuvieron desde las 12:00 hasta cerca de las 4:00, nadie descansaba, la gente ese día no les daban piedad y mucho menos Dohko, que al parecer andaba de mal carácter pero nadie sabía el porqué de su enojo repentino.

En la cocina.

Shura: Oye Kate, que hacía Sasha en tu casa?

Kate: La loca llegó a alegar diciendo que supo lo de los chicos que se perdieron en el bosque.

Kanon: Debió ser Sheena que le avisó por WhatsApp, supongo que fue suerte que no llegara al campo…

Shura: Y los chicos se quedaron en tu casa?

Kate: Querían jugar una partida en la Xbox y pues….nos quedamos toda...Aaaaaaww…la noche…

Kanon: Yo a Saga le envié el video por WhatsApp y hoy no me ha querido dirigir la palabra.

Kate: Tienes el video?! Mándamelo en la noche, quiero reírme un rato.

Shura: Tan poco aguante tiene Saga?

Kate: No llevaron solo cerveza cierto?

Kanon: Nuestro ''padrino'' era un poco borracho…con eso ya les digo mucho.

Mientras que estos tres hablaban por un lado de la cocina, charlando entre ellos pero a la vez trabajando, nuestro recepcionista no la estaba pasando muy bien.

Afrodita: Lo lamento, pero como ve no hay más mesas.

Desconocido 2: Pero tiene que dejarnos entrar! Esto es indignante, eche a alguien para afuera!

Afrodita: Señor no puedo, además si pudiera tampoco lo haría porque estas personas llegaron recién.

Desconocido 2: No me venga con cosas como que no puedo ni me diga señor!

Camus: -Acercándose para ayudar a Afrodita- Bueno, entonces se lo diremos de la manera que usted quiere, por favor, váyase de aquí, porque está incomodando a los comensales.

Y así seguían peleando con el desconocido que no quería largarse de ese lugar, nuestros barman estaban al tope de gente, agotados y con el olor del alcohol impregnado en el cuerpo. Dohko seguía enojado, pero al fin descubrieron la razón de su enojo. Saliendo de la oficina de Dohko, estaba Kate muy sonriente.

Shura: Que le dijiste allá adentro?

Kanon: Pastelito, no debes hacer cosas así.

Kate: Ya no va a estar enojado, guatita llena –golpeando el estómago de Kanon- corazón contento –tocándole en el pecho a Shura donde está ubicado el corazón- Mi abuela decía que si un hombre estaba enojado todo el día y trabajando sin parar, lo mejor era hacerle un buen postre para lue…..dejémoslo hasta ahí…

Kanon: Qué era lo que seguía?

Shura: Qué cosa habrá sido para que no siguiera…Tu abuelita era pastelera, cocinera o algo?

Kate: Era una dama de compañía para los del ejército en Inglaterra, creo que era….entonces la frase que me decía siempre era que lo mejor era hacerle un postre para luego mandarlo a la cama a…hacerle…..cositas….

Regulus: -entrando por las puertas de la cocina (la entrada de empleados)- Qué cositas?

Kate: -Saltando para esconderse con Kanon- Qué haces aquí hijo?!

Regulus: Nooo….no podría ser su hijo…se vería muy raro con mi papi ya que son hermanos….

Kanon miraba Kate escondida tras él y luego a Shura.

Kanon: **(o este cabro es muy inocente o muy tonto)** Ook, chicos, no se distraigan hay que seguir trabajando –aplaudiendo para que se apuraran-

El día paso prácticamente tranquilo, salvo que nadie podía darse un descanso pero se pasó tranquilo. Y así siguieron el resto de la semana, Regulus fue todos los días después de clases, cosa que molestó un poco a los chicos, ya que…bueno de por si las chicas no le daban tanta atención pero la poca y nada que recibían de parte de ellas, ahora se las ''robaba'' Regulus, pero es que nadie se puede resistir a tal cosita linda. Aunque Regulus no era el único que iba después de clases, Shiryu y Hyoga igual llegaban, pero por distintas razones, por ejemplo Shiryu iba a ver a su tío Dohko y Hyoga llegaba para pedirle plata a Camus, pero éste o no le daba, o no lo pescaba, será su primo pero a cualquiera le colmaría la paciencia. El día martes gracias a Zeus fue un día tranquilo para todo el restaurante en general, no llegaron muchos comensales así que era menos trabajo en la barra, menos que ordenar, menos que cocinar y que limpiar. El miércoles cambio un poco la rutina, resulta que dejaron a Aioria a cargo de unos pollos que estaban cociendo y por un descuido de éste los pollos se quemaron y comenzaron a salir llamas. Para la mala suerte del gatito, las llamas se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a su delantal, quedando con unas quemaduras no tan graves pero sí que dolían, así que aprovechando que Regulus sabía un poco de primeros auxilios le empezó a aplicar una crema para quemaduras. El jueves fue agitado, pero nada saliendo de lo común y el viernes exactamente lo mismo. Así que no pudieron descansar ni un sólo día, de lunes a viernes trabajando hasta que les salían ampollas en los dedos y callos en los pies por caminar tanto.

Viernes en la noche, charla de WhatsApp. Grupo aparte sin Camus.

WhatsApp de Dohko:

 _Jefazo: Muy bien, me dijeron a esta hora que me conectara, qué sucede?_

 _D. M.: Espere espere, bicho?_

 _Barman: Espérenme que Camus está al pendiente…_

 _Stripper: Ve a tu cuarto…no se….digo yo…_

 _Barman: No ya, me encerré en el baño…ahora sí, bueno Maestro, quizás no lo sabe pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Camus…_

 _Barwoman: Y queríamos pedirle, con todo nuestro corazón 3, que nos dejara celebrar el cumpleaños de Camus en el restaurante…_

 _Niño-bonito: Pooooorfiiiiis_

 _Mesera: Diga que si, porfis C:_

 _Jefazo: Bueno, supongo que les puedo prestar el local por este día, pero luego me lo tendrán que pagar, eso sí._

 _Pastel: Más horas de trabajo?_

 _Jefazo: No lo sé, en la próxima reunión que tengamos les aviso….tienen todo organizado?_

 _Mi-chef: Claro que sí._

 _Shu-chef: Dejamos a Kate a cargo de distraer a Camus mientras que nosotros ordenamos…_

 _Hijo-Shion: Ya que Kate estará con Camus….podrías cuidar de Kiki y un amiguito de él. POR FAVOR! Te pago si quieres… porfa_

 _Pastel: ….mmmh…..ok ok…cuidare de Camus, Kiki y a su amiguito…_

 _Barman: A Camus no le gustan los niños, no te querrá acompañar a ningún lado._

 _Pastel: Quién dijo que le voy a pedir las cosas ''por favor'' a Camus? Ohohohohoho no me conocen hijitos._

 _Barwoman: Oye y Regulus?..._

 _Pastel: Ay chuchi….igual lo cuidaré?_

En el departamento de Milo y Camus.

Milo se había escondido en el baño como hace media hora y aun no salía y eso hacía que Camus se preocupara un poco de su existencia.

Camus: -golpeando la puerta del baño- Milo….?

Milo: -hablando un poco fuerte para escucharse- Si…?

Camus: Sigues vivo?, te encuentras bien?

Milo: Si hombre estoy bien…

Camus: Entonces sale del baño porque necesito entrar!

WhatsApp de Milo:

 _Yo: Chicos, debo irme…_

 _Garrafita: Por?_

 _Ariel: Camus te pillo?!...no planeamos todo esto para que Camus te pillara bicho!_

 _Yo: Noooo no…es que Camus necesita ocupar el baño, seguiré hablando cuando llegue a la habitación_

 _Shuris: Y cierra la puerta con llave._

 _Garrafita: Por si entra Rada por tu puerta….OH ESPERA…cierra las ventanas por si le da por entrar por ahí junto con Sheena! Ahahahhaaaahhah 1313_

 _Yo: ¬¬ JA!...JA!...JAAaaa!..._

 _*Milo se desconectó*_

WhatsApp de Dohko, grupo completo:

 _Jefazo: chicos, mañana sábado hay trabajo, no falten…_

 _D.M.: qué?! No que teníamos día libre?_

 _Niño-bonito: Resultaron algunas reservaciones de último minuto…sry_

 _Mesera: Ooook… será_

 _Rambo: Argg… ya nos vemos mañana entonces…_

La noche paso muy bien para que luego llegara la mañana del sábado…pero no cualquier sábado…Ese sábado…sábado 7 de Febrero…hace muchos años atrás nació en un hospital de Francia un bebé muy lindo y guapetón, ¿muy lindo y guapetón?, sí!, que se lavaba la carita con agua y con jabón….con agua y con jabón?...y se lavaba la carita!...esto….bueno sigamos…que le llamaron Camus, su pelo era de color verde azulado y sus ojos eran de color azules, luego creció y sacó primer lugar hasta que entró a la universidad a estudiar gastronomía, luego viajó a Grecia junto a su hermano Degel, se quedaron a vivir con su tía un tiempo, hasta que ambos se aburrieron de sus primos Hyoga e Isaac. Camus conoció a un joven llamado Milo que luego se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Pero no es su único ''mejor'' amigo, le sigue Kate y Nyx, dos chicas con las que ha compartido varios momentos que son de recuerdo. Con Milo compraron un departamento y viven actualmente allí. Ahora trabaja en el restaurante La casa de Libra, tiene muy buenos amigos y HOY, cumple 24 años.

Camus iba caminando por una calle de Grecia, vestía unos pantalones negros, un poleron de color azul oscuro, con una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas de lona de color verdes. Entró al restaurante con todas sus mejillas rosadas por el frio de la mañana. Entrando al restaurante sintió ese cálido calor, en eso escucha algo.

Kate: Camus! –Fue corriendo por la cocina para luego lanzarse encima de él, a lo que Camus trataba de quitársela de encima-

Dohko: Chicos! –Saliendo de su oficina- Hoy les doy el día libre, tengo unos trámites que hacer así que…nos vemos…

Camus: Y las reservaciones de anoche qué?

Afrodita: Ehemmm… - mirando hacia los lados – Las cancelaron hoy temprano

Camus: Eh? – Levantando una ceja -

Todos, excepto Camus, sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer y el primero que debía actuar era Kate.

Kate: - Antes de que Camus siguiera preguntando - Camus…me quieres acompañar a buscar a Regulus?

Camus: Dile que se venga sólo, como siempre lo hace….suéltame –mirándola con su fría indiferencia-

Kate: HAHA!...no cariño, hoy no…te vienes conmigo –tomando a Camus del brazo para luego salir arrastrándolo de la cocina…para luego devolverse- MU!

Mu: QUÉ?! –Con el corazón en la mano-

Kate: Pásame a tus niños –apretando firmemente el brazo de Camus-

Camus: -pasando saliva- KIKI?!

Kiki: Siiiii! Y mi amigo Jacob.

Jacob: Buenos días – _la voz de Jacob es la voz que dice ''Buenos días Hyoga'' de la parodia de Saint Seiya-_

Y así Kate partió arrastrando a un Camus que le decía que el amigo de Kiki era extraño, con un Kiki cantando canciones y un Jacob mirando a Kate como con cara de trastornado. Definitivamente Kate no regresaría muy cuerda, Mu le tendría que pagar y pagar muy bien. Al menos ya entendía porque Mu iba a un psicólogo.

 _ **Fin Capitulo 3.**_

 _ **Prepárense que el siguiente capítulo se viene bueeeeeeeeno, éste sólo fue no de relleno pero para saber cómo llegaban a eso, además agregué al personaje favorito que deja a todas las chicas locas….Jacob…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_La casa de Libra_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

Ya habiendo pasado a buscar a Regulus al departamento, ahora vagaban por las calles de Grecia, buscando algún lugar para sentarse, o alguna plaza o algo que entretuviera a Kiki y a su amigo. Regulus iba tomando jugo caminando delante de Camus y Kate, pero al lado de Kiki y Jacob, mientras que Camus era sujetado de su brazo derecho para que no saliera corriendo en cualquier oportunidad que se diera. El clima se había mantenido tal cual en la mañana, con frio pero sin neblina, aunque algunos iban abrigados, como Camus, que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado su bufanda de color gris, Regulus que iba con una bufanda y unos guantes sin dedos y el amigo de Kiki que iba con una chaqueta café con pelo en el gorro y en las mangas, además que estaba usando unos mitones y unas polainas, al contrario de Kiki, que iba sólo con una polera y unos pantalones cortos. Kate no iba ni muy abrigada ni muy ''despechugada'', llevaba puesto un suéter delgado _(para variar)_ de color rojizo, unos pantalones grises y unas botas de color negro, además de una chaqueta color negro.

Camus: Psssst…Kate… -susurrándole de un poco más atrás de ella, ya que, aunque lo llevara del brazo éste colocaba un poco de resistencia, no le iba a dejar muy fácil eso de arrastrarlo a donde ella quisiese-

Kate: Qué sucede?

Camus: No tienes frio andando cómo vas?

Kate: -mirándolo y encogiéndose de hombros- Estoy calientita…

Camus: ….Ok…-su ''plan'' de volver había fallado, una deshonra para su vaca, así es….leyeron bien….su vaca-

No pasaron ni 5 minutos desde que le había preguntado eso y preguntó de nuevo.

Camus: Oye Kate…

Kate: Qué? –Zeuuus…no sabía quién era más insoportable, Kiki y su amigo o Camus con sus preguntas un tanto idiotas e inútiles, porque ya el ''tienes frio'' no era la primera pregunta y al parecer tampoco la última-

Camus: El amiguito de Kiki, ¿no crees que habla un poco raro?

Kate: Si….he venido notando eso de que rato…da un poco de miedo…le viste su cara?

Camus: -entrecerrando los ojos- No digas cosas así…es feo…además es un niño…

Kate: Pero es que mira su cara…tiene ojos saltones –soltando el agarre de Camus para poder abrir sus ojos con sus dedos-

Camus: **(Me soltó el brazo! Aprovecha de correr…!)**

Camus paró en seco lo que hizo que Kate y el resto que los acompañaban hicieran lo mismo.

Hyoga: Camuuus! –empujando a Camus con un abrazo que le dio-

Camus: **(Y aquí se me fueron las oportunidades para escaparme)** Hyoga que haces aquí?!

Isaac: Los venimos siguiendo de hace unas 5 cuadras –para luego acercarse a Camus y darle un abrazo- Feliz cumple…viejo….cuántos cumples? 52? –formando una sonrisa picarona-

Camus: -Dándole un golpe en la nuca a Isaac- Suéltame, la estupidez se contagia…

Isaac: Hola Kate! –Dándole un abrazo a Kate para luego saludar a los 3 pequeñines-

Hyoga: Katee! Qué tal?

Kate: -dirigiéndole un asentimiento de cabeza a Hyoga y luego mirar tras él para confirmar que si venia el resto de los inadaptados-

Kate inconscientemente se acercó un poco a Regulus para luego agarrar del brazo nuevamente a Camus y hablar con ellos e Isaac. Al menos no sólo podría hablar con Camus y Regulus, Isaac era un poco...ES más cuerdo que el resto y quizás un poco más maduro sólo quizás porque igual le patinaba el coco. Siguieron caminando hasta que Kiki divisó una feria y luego no había forma de quitarle su feria de la cabeza, a lo que después de unos segundos todos los niños pequeños (Jacob), los inadaptados sociales (Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga…e Ikki) más Saori, Isaac y Regulus, se le unieron para poder ''convencer'' en cierta forma a Kate, a lo que ésta casi con un tick en el ojo los mando a todos… a jugar allí…

Camus: Se puede saber por qué estamos de niñeros…?

Kate: -Acercándose con Camus a una banca- No estamos de niñeros…bueno…era sólo Kiki y su amigo…de por si no tengo opción con Regulus…el resto se coló...aunque con Isaac no tengo problema…se comporta. Si llegan los otros a meterse en un lio no venimos con ellos… -sentándose para luego tirar de la manga a Camus que se sentó de golpe-

Camus: -haciendo una mueca por el dolor- **(definitivamente esta chica tiene fuerza)** Bueno….a mí no me cae bien ni uno de esos niños…excepto Regulus…

Kate: Y Hyoga e Isaac?

Camus:…repito…sólo Regulus me cae bien…

Kiki junto con Jacob, Isaac y Regulus, iban corriendo a donde estaban ellos. Kate dejó irse a Regulus con ellos por la única razón que estaba Isaac, porque si él no hubiera estado en ese preciso momento estaría sentado con ella o jugando por ahí cerca, no arriesgaría su pellejo porque él quisiera jugar, sólo de imaginarse lo que le podía hacer Sísifo le hizo que un escalofrío le corriera por la espalda, lo que no pasó por alto por ninguno de los presentes.

Jacob: Tienes frío? –mirándola con sus ojos saltones-

Kate: Eeeeeeh….si…..un poco….-mirando un poco incomoda al niño – **(¿¡Qué cosa tiene ese niño que habla como un depravado?!)** \- Para luego sentir como alguien le ponía una bufanda, tapándole la cara, era Camus que se había sacado su bufanda para ponérsela a ella-

Camus: Qué quieren? –Hundiéndose un poco dentro de su chaqueta y arreglándose el gorro de su polerón-

Kiki: Hay una rueda de la fortuna aquí, podemos subirnos?

Camus: -viendo como Kate se ponía un poco pálida y sonriendo para sus adentros- **(Éstas me la vas a pagar Kate, por arrastrarme todo el camino)** Si, supongo que podemos ir, nadie le teme a las alturas no?, así que podemos ir, con Kate los acompañamos por cualquier cosa.

Kate: Yo le tengo miedo a las alturas –diciendo eso casi en un susurro inaudible-

Camus: Vamos Kate –tendiéndole la mano para que se la tomase- no podemos dejar a estos críos solos o si no destruirán la rueda de la fortuna…

Kate: Pe-pero…

Camus: No les quieres arruinar su diversión cierto? **(Sí que me voy a divertir en estos momentos, casi todos los productos de sus miedos están aquí…)**

Los 4 jóvenes miraron a Kate con cara de perrito perdido, haciendo puchero. Kate ya resignada, un poco, tomó la mano de Camus para levantarse y dirigirse a la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando llegaron frente a ésta tuvieron que hacer fila unos minutos.

Camus: Déjame arreglarte la bufanda –comenzó a arreglar la bufanda que llevaba puesta Kate, ya que estaba como él se la había dejado-

Kate: Iiiiiihijijijijiji tienes las manos heladas… Ay…Camus me estás ahorcando con la bufanda –Golpeándole suavemente uno de sus brazos-

Camus: Esa es la idea –para luego soltarle la bufanda y avanzar en la fila-

Kate lo fulminó con la mirada para luego pasarle al joven que estaba ahí 6 tickets para subirse. Se tenían que subir de a dos en los asientos, ya que no eran muy grandes, así que Regulus se subió con Isaac, Jacob con Kiki y Kate se subió a duras penas con Camus.

En el asiento de Regulus con Isaac.

Regulus: Gracias por dejarme subir contigo, ese amiguito de Kiki ya me estaba dando miedo…

Isaac: No hay de que… tiene los ojos muy saltones para ser tan chico…Kate le tiene miedo a las alturas?

Regulus: Tiene vértigo, pero mientras esta cosa no se quede pegada como las veces anteriores supongo que no hay proble…ma…

Isaac: Mira tú, traes la mala suerte…-mirando hacia abajo, ya que, para la mala suerte de algunos, la rueda de la fortuna se había quedado estática al igual que algunos otros juegos-

En el asiento de Jacob con Kiki.

Su asiento todavía no estaba en lo alto, realmente ni siquiera iban para la segunda vuelta y el juego paró dejándolos casi en la salida.

Kiki: Wooooaaaaah…como daría por estar allá arriba.

Jacob: Hio hio hio, debería ser muy divertido estar allá, así se podría ver gran parte de la feria…- mirando atentamente el asiento donde iban Camus y Kate-

En el asiento de Camus con Kate.

Camus: Oye….Kate…abre los ojos…

Kate: -Tapándose los ojos con sus manos y la bufanda- N-no….el juego paró? …..ay no….el juego paró….-tiritando-

Camus: Vamos, si no es para tanto….no estamos tan alto…- mirando hacia abajo y divisando a Jacob quien lo saludó cerrando sus dedos uno por uno lentamente y modulando la palabra "hola"-

Camus: -volviendo a sentarse erguido como escondiéndose en el asiento- **(Oh! DIOS SANTO!)**

Para darles a entender en dónde había quedado su asiento, éste quedó paralelo al de Kiki, ellos en la cima y el de los niños en el punto de partida.

Kate: -corriendo un dedo para poder mirar hacia abajo- …..te odio Camus…me quiero bajar…me quiero bajar –poniéndose a tiritar de nuevo-

Camus: -viendo su reloj y dándose cuenta que ya habían estado así unos 15 minutos, miro a Kate quien tiritaba al lado de él, dándole un poquito de lástima, para luego sobresaltarse en su asiento ya que la rueda comenzó a girar de nuevo.

Lograron bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna, algunos muy felices, Kate toda pálida y un poco temblorosa al caminar y Camus complacido con la reacción de Kate. Sumándose a la mala suerte de la pobre, fuera de la rueda de la fortuna había un payaso que los iba esperando para abrazarlos y darles un globo a todos los niños pequeños (a Isaac no le dio globo pero si lo abrazó). Kate no tardó en salir corriendo hasta una banca cercana, ya que otra cosa que detestaba aparte de las alturas, eran los payasos…esos malditos tipos que corren detrás de ti, persiguiéndote para darte un globo y si no te alcanzan te persiguen hasta que te encuentran.

Regulus: -caminando junto con Isaac y Camus con los niñitos en frente de ellos, dirigiéndose donde estaba Kate- Hay gente que sólo quiere ver arder el mundo –mirando a Camus-

Isaac: -sabiendo que lo que quería hacer Camus era vengarse por alguna razón lo dejó estar pero igual lo miró, creyendo que se equivocaba-

Camus: Pues…-encogiéndose de hombros- me estaba vengando…

Regulus: El orgullo…el orgullo

Camus: Se podría decir que sí, fue el orgullo…-mirando a Kate más pálida de lo normal- te encuentras bien?

Kate: …Me veo bien?... –Mirando enojada a Camus- lo hiciste con una clara intención de molestarme…

Isaac: Vamos si no fue nada…tanto miedo le tienes a las alturas…?

Kate: Si alguna vez…Hyoga por "x" razón decide pescarte de los pies y mantenerte colgando a una gran altura y por alguna otra razón ''pasó'' a soltarte y quedaste sin algún trauma….me llamas…

Camus: ….Sísifo te tomó de los pies?

Kate: Él y mi otro hermano…si….culpa de ellos fue que ahora tenga todos los traumas que ven…

Regulus: y el de los payasos?...

Kate: Que vayas por un callejón cuando pequeña con tus hermanos y te dejen sola cuando ven a alguien disfrazado de payaso y que el payaso te comience a perseguir….digamos que no tuve una muy linda y cómoda infancia….

Isaac, Regulus y Camus no aguantaron sus risas frente a Kate, quien los miró levantando una ceja para luego comenzar a caminar junto con Kiki y Jacob, y después de unos pasos más allá se les unió Hyoga y su pandilla. El resto no tardó en seguirles para luego ir a sentarse a unas bancas en la plaza a descansar un poco. Después de media hora Shion pasó a buscar a Kiki y a su amigo y le avisó a Kate que Mu tenía su paga, así que cuando lo viera se la pidiera.

Mientras, en el restaurante La casa de Libra.

El restaurante estaba cerrado, ya que siempre cuando había algún cumpleaños, Dohko les dejaba cerrar el restaurante y celebrarlos allí, con tal que después dejaran todo limpio para el otro día y cumplieran el trabajo extra que les daba Dohko en la reunión que hacían. Todos los trabajadores estaban ordenando, limpiando y cocinando para que cuando estuvieran listos llamaran a Kate para que trajera a Camus, pero para eso aún faltaba una hora. No digamos que éstos trabajaron todo el santo día, también se dieron sus horas para descansar, comer y jugar un rato. Cocinar y ordenar la sala no les había costado nada, incluso ya estaba todo listo, pero aún no le querían avisar a Kate para que viniese, querían ''descansar'' un poco de todo el trabajo.

Shura: -sentando en una silla de una de las mesas del comedor- no deberíamos llamar a Kate?

Kanon: Qué hora es? –Afirmado en la pared con sus manos en la espalda-

Nyx: son las 5,… pobre, ha estado todo el día afuera con esos niños y Camus…

Milo: Y lo más probable es que se hayan encontrado con Isaac y Hyoga…y también su hermano….ay no…..y su hermano no anda solo…..lo más probable es que se encuentren con Degel y Kardia…..por qué su hermano debía conocer el mío? –tapándose la cara con ambas manos-

Saga: Tan malos son sus hermanos? –Mirando a Kanon- Nadie supera a Kanon…

Zoe: Yo tengo unas hermanas chicas…no son tan malas

Milo: No todos ustedes conocen a Kardia y a Degel…Kardia es como una mezcla de mí, Kanon, Saga y Death Mask, y Degel sería como una mezcla entre Shura, Nyx, Camus y quizás Kanon…además que físicamente se parecen mucho a nosotros…agradezco que no sea mi gemelo…

Saga y Kanon miraron enojados a Milo, sabían que no lo decía con mala intención, ya habían escuchado otras veces alegatos de Milo contra su hermano y de vez en cuando éste se paseaba por el restaurante junto con el hermano de Camus, eran fáciles de saber quiénes eran, como ya había dicho Milo, eran casi exactamente iguales.

Zoe: Tanto hablar de los hermanos de Milo y Camus como que me está empezando a dar pena Kate…

Shura: A mi igual….esa chica va a tener que ir al psicólogo junto con Mu…

Shaka: O quizás ambos al psiquiatra…

Mu: Ahora me dices loco?...

Shaka: Si la bota te queda….

Mu: Cállate Kasha…

Shaka: Cállate corderito…

Kanon: Cállate perro

Minos: Qué te he dicho yo Sirenoman?

Kanon: Ahora me hablaste, ves?…me dijiste Sirenoman, eres un mal perro, a tu rincón! –Apuntando un rincón de la sala-

Afrodita: Que alguien separe a esos animales y llamen a Kate para que traiga a Camus…ya me está dando hambre…

Death Mask: Los que deberían tener hambre somos nosotros, estuvimos en contacto con la comida frente a nosotros…fue demasiada tortura…

Nyx: Aló…..Kate….ok te llamo en unos minutos más….

Zoe: Qué le sucedió?

Nyx: Me parece que ya se pillaron a Degel y a Kardia.

En la plaza, llamada de Nyx.

Kate cortando enseguida la llamada de Nyx porque se acercaban dos viboritas y no estoy hablando de Sheena con un espejo que muestre su reflejo, no….estoy hablado de Degel el hermano de Camus y Kardia el hermano de Milo.

Degel: Pero miren que tenemos acá, yo te hacia trabajando… Hola Kate…

Kate: -Levantándole la mano en señal de saludo-

Camus: Esta loca me trajo hasta aquí…ustedes?

Kardia: Caminando por la plaza, Feliz cumple Elsa!

Camus: Chistoso tú…-mirándolo indiferente-

Kate: Permiso….me están llamando

Kate se levantó de la banca y pasó por al medio de Degel y Kardia y les susurró ''le hacen algo a Regulus y olvídense de tener día del padre'', esos dos eran capaces de hacerle cualquier cosa a Regulus y no sólo a Regulus pero en ese momento al que le importaba mantener vivo era a él. Ambos hombres abrieron sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la amenaza y la mirada que recibieron de parte de Kate les dejó en claro que iba en serio esta vez. Volvieron su vista para mirar a Camus que yacía sentado junto con Isaac y Regulus, el grupo de los inadaptados se encontraban en un par de bancas más allá hablando animadamente.

Kardia: Kate aún no te da su regalo? 1313

Camus: -seguía mirándolo enojado- Deja de decir tonteras…Tú no escuches lo que él diga –mirando a Regulus quien asintió para luego seguir comiendo helado junto Isaac-

Degel: No nos mientas Camus…mira si tiene linda figura…

Camus: -negando para luego echar su cabeza para atrás y taparse la cara con una mano-

Kardia: Oh! quizás no es Kate y es Nyx –mirando a Degel para luego ambos asentir-

Degel: O quizás es esa chica, cómo se llamaba…?

Kardia: Zoe!

Degel: Si ella…

Camus: Está….no…no está casada aun pero ella está con Saga…cómo voy andar tras ella?

Kardia: Entonces nos dejas como opción a Kate y a Nyx…o quizás…

Degel: Te vas inclinando por otro camino…o quizás

Kardia: Tienes alguna otra chica por ahí…

Kate: -Caminando hacia ellos- Qué están hablando?

Kardia: -pasando un brazo por alrededor de ella- Woooow…que pequeña ereeees…

Degel: Estábamos esperándote, van a algún lado?

Kate: Eh…ah! Si…Me acaban de llamar para que vayamos al restaurante ehh… parece que las reservaciones las dejaron para la tarde

Degel: Ni para tu cumpleaños tienes descanso en el trabajo…

Camus: -gruñendo por lo bajo y diciendo algo inentendible para Kardia y Kate pero no para Degel ya que estaba en francés-

Degel: Cuidado con lo que andas diciendo Camus…sigo siendo tu hermano mayor…

Camus: Ooooooh si….mucho mayor, tata Degel…

Kardia: Nos vas a contar un cuento?

Kate: -escondiendo su sonrisa en la bufanda- Ya vamos, antes de que Dohko nos rete…Regulus!

Partieron los 6 en un grupito mientras que los inadaptados los seguían por detrás, Dohko había hablado con Shiryu para que fueran con ellos al restaurante.

Kardia: Desde qué hora que están caminando por acá?

Kate: No muy temprano…

Camus: Como desde las 9….

Degel: -poniendo los ojos en blanco- Oooh sí, no muy temprano…

Kate: Que los flojos se levanten a las 12….

Kardia y Degel: Qué?!

Regulus tratando de no reírse con Isaac, Camus dando vuelta los ojos y Kate mirando seria a Kardia y Degel para luego pasar su mirada un poco más allá.

Kate: Entremos por la cocina.

Cuando entraron por la cocina, no había nadie en ella, entró primero Regulus, seguido por Isaac, Degel y Kardia para luego entrar Camus a quien se le tapó su visión. Kate estaba tras él parada un poco en puntitas, ya que la diferencia de porte era un poquito grande (Camus: 1,84 mts y Kate: 1,65 mts, no mucha diferencia, no?) para taparles los ojos y comenzar a empujarlo para llegar frente a la puerta que daba con el comedor.

Camus: Qué?….pero…Kate no puedo ver –tratando de quitarse las manos de Kate pero ésta le estaba apretando fuerte los ojos- me están doliendo los ojos….

Kate: La idea es que quedes ciego Camus –decía mientras que con la ayuda de Degel y Kardia abrió las puertas para que el resto de las personas esperaran impacientes a que Kate le sacara las manos de los ojos-

Camus: No estoy jugando Kate, sácame tus manos. –le tomó las manos y donde ella aflojó el agarre pudo ver por fin lo que sucedía- …..

Todos: FEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIZZZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUUUUS!

Camus miro a todo el mundo con los ojos bien abiertos, quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que todos se acercaban para darle un abrazo de felicitaciones.

Nyx: Bueeeeeenaaa Wikiiii! –Abrazándolo hasta más no poder-

Shura: Felicidades viejo, un año más!

Death Mask: Un año más que sobreviviste exitosamente! –levantando ambos pulgares-

Kate: mmmmmmmuuuuuaaaackkk! –le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, que quedó marcado un poco por el labial que usaba Kate, para luego irse donde Kanon que le mostraba su celular desde lejos- Siiiii! El video!

Saga: Qué video?

Kate: No te metas en conversaciones ajenas Junini.

Así es, el video que le va a pasar Kanon a Kate es el video del desnudista de Saga, porque anteriormente no se lo pudo pasar porque éste se lo había borrado del celular.

Aldebarán: -dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda- Eres todo un hombre ahora!

Aioros: Y antes qué era?

Saga: Me parece que un lobo de sexo dudoso…

Zoe: -colgándose de su cuello y depositando otro beso en la otra mejilla- Feeeeliiiz cumpleaños Elsa!

Aioria: -Levantando su pulgar- Felicidades!

Afrodita: Bueena mi chiquito lindo!

Camus recibió todos los abrazos habidos y por haber, incluso lo llamó su mamá diciendo que cuando tuviera vacaciones fuera para Francia y que su papá luego lo llamaría. Zoe trajo la torta que había hecho Kate, una torta de mil hojas, luego con el auspicio de los barman, Nyx y Milo, sirvieron aguja escarlata, un trago que no diré en qué consiste, porque si no sería robarle la receta a Milo, obviamente a los menores de edad, contando a Isaac y a Ikki (ambos de 17 años), no se les dio el trago, pero si bebida y juguito, incluso había agua de la llave, pero conociendo a los barman no era fiable tomar agua cuando ellos te la servían, más seguro era que fueras por un vaso a buscar agua, ya que estos chicos, en vez de agua, era agua, sí, pero ardiente….agua ardiente…el que no tomaba de sus tragos, pues, eso era lo que les esperaba. Luego de unas horas, antes de que todos estuvieran borrachos, Sísifo pasó a buscar a Regulus y le obligaron a llevarse a los demás. Luego de un rato se fue Degel con Kardia. Ahora sí que la fiesta se ponía buena, o sea, debían comportarse como la gente frente a los menores, pero ya que se fueron, que le vamos hacer. Milo con un moño hecho les grita a los demás, desde la barra.

Milo: Competencia de vodka!

Para qué decir que no hubo nadie que se negara, los primeros en competir fueron Camus y Afrodita quien fue el primero en caer, la idea era, que en cada ronda después de que tomaran el vaso de vodka esperaban un rato y les preguntaban cualquier cosa, si veían que el individuo respondía cualquier incoherencia lo dejaban como perdedor, o simplemente si éste se mareaba.

Camus: Ahahahhahahaa nadie me gana en este juego –negando con la cabeza y tratando de pararse del asiento- Merde!...ayúdame Kanon… o eres Saga….?

Milo: Ni lo uno ni lo otro…párate para que se sienten los siguientes –ayudando a pararse a Camus y luego volver a la barra por otro vodka, seguido de Camus-

Camus: El parecido es increíble….-Camus miraba a Milo entrecerrando los ojos- Me parece que eres Saga…no digas que eres Milo…él no es tan flaco…

Milo: OYE! No estoy gordito, estoy pachonchito, además….son músculos…

Camus: -sentándose en una silla- Calugas derretidas…

Nyx: Bieeeen! Ahora es mi turno!

Death Mask: Bien la chiquitita quiere jugar, yo juego contra ella entonces!

Nyx: Amigo no creas que voy a perder contra ti…

Death Mask: Quieres apostar?

Zoe: Sin apuestas!

Y empezó la segunda vuelta, ambos iban bien, respondiendo como se debía a todas las preguntas que sus amigos les hacían, hasta que alguien cayó.

Aioria: Cuantos años cumple Camus?

Death Mask: Mi gatita se llamaba Petunia…pero mi abuelo le pasó una rueda por encima y cagó Petunia.

Aioria: -Rojo por la risa- ahahahahahhaahhaha!

Aioros: Cuidado gato, el abuelo de Death te puede atropellar!

Milo: La ganadora es Nyx! Buena mi garrafita!

Nyx: No me digas garrafita cola cao! –Arrastrando un poco las palabras-

Milo: Muy bieeeen, el turno de quién ahora?

Shura: El mío! Mi turno! –Ayudando a parar a su hermana-

Nyx: El tío nos va a retar… -haciendo puchero-

Shura: Ya ya, a nadie le importa el tío, arriba, para que me pueda sentar.

Aioros: Yo contra Shura!

Ambos hombres sentándose frente a frente, para luego empezar a ''jugar''. Lamentablemente en ésta no hubo ganador ya que ambos estaban en el mismo estado.

Shura: Traidor!

Aioros: Tu no confiashte en mi eshe día!, no esh mi culpa, CABRA –las últimas palabras las dijo como si las escupiera-

Shura: Traidor, traidor, traidor –negando con la cabeza y golpeando la mesa con cada palabra- Shaga tenía razón!...

Todos miraban a Saga esperando que éste contara qué era lo que pasaba con esos dos.

Saga: -encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que están sacándose en cara esa vez que jugamos paint ball…. –rascándose el cuello- Bueno, mi turno!

Zoe: Yo seré tu oponente, wuajajajajjajajajajajajaja –riéndose con una risa macabra que asusto a todos los presentes-

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar. Iba todo bien, respondían correctamente, hasta que alguien, Saga no pudo definir quien, ya que estaba un poco mareado y si seguía así terminaría haciendo un show parecido al del otro día, alguien le dijo a Saga que le dijera una declaración de algo que no le haya dicho a Zoe.

Zoe: -entrecerrando los ojos- Anda…dime…-arrastrando las palabras para luego reírse-

Saga: -tragando fuerte- Bien… **(Claro que no le voy a contar lo que pasó esa vez cuando estaba en la playa…pero estábamos recién saliendo…igual…no se lo contaré)** Ejem…-aclarándose la garganta- Mañana ingreso a un seminario para ser cura….

Zoe: -Con los ojos bien abiertos- QUÉ?!

Estaba claro que nadie se esperaba algo como eso, todos quedaron con la misma reacción de Zoe, los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, excepto Kanon, él conocía a su hermano y a las profesoras y a las inspectoras se las daba vuelta en el internado con sus piropos, eran conocidos como el gemelo malvado y el gemelo de los piropos.

Saga: ¿Me ayudas a disfrutar esta noche? –Sonriendo pícaramente, el pez había pescado el anzuelo-

Zoe: Pfffttt ahahahahahahahahahahahaaha –llegando a llorar- Me habiash ashustado Shaga….ahahaha me rindo me rindo…y sí, con gusto te ayudo…

Esta vez Saga había ganado aunque sólo porque pilló a Zoe mal parada, si no, gana Zoe. Los siguientes en sentarse en la mesita fue Kanon con Minos.

Kanon: Los perros no pueden beber.

Minos: Shhh Ariel, si tú tomas Tritón se pondrá a llorar.

Kanon: Ando con Sebastián –pateando el pie de Death Mask, el cual lo miro enojado- y también con Flounder –apuntando a Afrodita el cual solo atinó a reírse-

Milo: -colocando los vasos sobre la mesa y con una botella en la mano- comiencen chicos, mucha charla poca acción!

Minos y Kanon comenzaron a tomar y a tomar hasta que Minos perdió porque le recordaron esa vez que por equivocación le dijo hermoso a Albafica, no lo pudieron parar, el pobre le dio un ataque de risa que casi se cae de la silla.

Minos: ahahahhahahahahah es que…ahahahahha esa vez ahaha fue un día épico, ganaste solo por eso Sirenita…

Ambos se levantaron para darle la pasada a Kate y Aioria quienes se sentaron mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kate: Gatito….

Aioria: Pastel…

Milo les dejo sus vasos frente a frente para que luego comenzaran a tomar, hasta que Kate perdió por culpa de Dohko que le pasó a empujar el brazo donde tenía afirmado su vaso haciendo que éste se derramara encima de su ropa.

Kate: Por la crest#….mi ropa….

Aioria: Significa que gané? Ahhahahaha hip

Kate: Ganaste pero yo estoy mejor parada que tú….iiiuugh…quedé pasada a vodka

Camus: Qué mujer despercidio….

Milo: -dándole un golpe en la nuca- para que se te ordenen las neuronas

Nyx: -haciendo un gesto de presentación- Camus Yoda!

Luego de que Kate se fuera a quitar los pantalones y su chaleco, pero no crean que andaba así nomás, quedó con unas calzas que usaba debajo de los pantalones y con una polera amarilla, fue el turno de Mu y Shaka, ganando… ninguno de los dos….y por último Aldebarán y Dohko, el que ganó de ahí fue Aldebarán aunque sólo porque Dohko no se acordaba del cumpleaños de Shiryu. Milo no participó en la competencia ya que él iba sirviendo el vodka. A Death Mask le dio por hacer karaoke a lo que nadie se negó. _(De aquí en adelante tienen que buscar las canciones)_. El primero en cantar fue Shura, cantando María de Ricky Martin.

Shura: Ella es, una mujer espacial traída de otro planeta…Ella es un laberinto carnal que te atraaapa y no te entrega… Así es María…

Nyx: -Sentada cerca de Aioros y Death Mask- Y yo pensaba que se llamaba Lorena, esa chica española….OYE SHURA! Te voy a acusar con Lorena!

Aioros y Death Mask: Ahahahahahahahahahahha te pillaron Shuris!

Shura: Un, dos, tres un pasito pa' delante María, un, dos, tres un pasito pa' tras

Death Mask: Oye Shushu! Que la canción venga con baile!

Aioros: -Sacando su celular-

Shura: -Se acercó a Nyx y la tomó de la cintura para luego a colocarse a bailar una especie de salsa-

Al finalizar la canción todos le aplaudían al par de hermanos quienes, cansados, se fueron a sentar. La siguiente canción fue Chandelier de Sia, quienes la cantaron fue Nyx junto a Zoe.

Zoe: one, two, three, one, two, three DRINK. One, two, three, one, two, three DRINK. One, two, three, one, two, three DRINK. Throw them back till I lose coooouuuuntt…

Nyx: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm going to swing from the chandelier! From the chandeliiieeer!

Milo: -Sentado con Camus y Kate- Tiene buena voz esa chica…

Kate: A que no va a tener buena voz, tú no la has escuchado gritar por una babosa...es casi capaz de tirarse por la ventana…

Camus: Qué casi?

Kate: -juntando sus dedos a lo mínimo- así tanto – susurrando –

Milo: Borrachos… -dándole un golpe en la pierna a Kate- por qué andas mostrando tutos? Ya le harás tu baile a Camus pero aun no es la hora.

Kate: A no?, me estoy adelantando a los hechos

Camus: -todo rojo de la vergüenza-

Milo: Y éste se la cree

Kate: Quieres que te haga un baile?

Camus: Eh?! –Aún más rojo-

Milo: ahahahahahahahhaha yo te acepto el baile

Kate: No no…a ti el baile te lo va a hacer Nyx…

Nyx: -acercándose y agarrando a Kate- Ven aquí! Es nuestro turno de las treeees…

Y como son todos unos picarones a nuestras tres amigas les pidieron con bailecito (nada raro eso sí, no piensen mal porfaor´) mientras cantaban Lady Marmalade.

Nyx, Kate y Zoe: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista, hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Kate: He met marmalade down in old moulin rouge Struttin' her stuff on the Street, She said, ''Hello, hey jo, you wanna give it a go?'' oh! Uh uh.

Nyx y Zoe: Giuchie, giuchie, yay a dada (hey hey hey), giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada here (here), Mocha chocolata ya ya (oh yeeeeah) Creole lady marmalade.

Al finalizar la canción los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, ni las frases de felicitaciones y uno que otro piropo por parte de Milo y Death Mask, el resto se contuvo para no decirles algo o son muy caballeros para tales cosas…aunque es muy probable la primera opción. Dohko ya estaba sopesando la idea de cambiar su negocio a algo de stripers, porque uff, con lo del quincho y ahora…estaban más que aprobados para eso, sólo con Saga ya ganaba la mitad de lo que invertiría en el negocio y con las otras 3 pfff se hacía millonario. Kate se sentó en una silla y al lado de ella Camus.

Kate: Hola guapetón

Camus: Salut charmant* (Hola preciosa _aunque no sé si era la palabra charmant_ )

Kate: Camus…yo no sé hablar francés…y lo sabes…

Camus: Sur une ile déserte, je serais seulement nourrir votre baisers. (En una isla desierta me gustaría estar y sólo de tus besos poderme alimentar)

Kate: Aers….ya estas borracho Camus…sieeeeempre hablas francés –fue callada por el dedo de Camus-

Camus: Ne rien dire… (No digas nada)

Kate: No entiendo ni una mie… cosa…..pero lo que sea que me estés diciendo, viniendo de ti borracho dudo que sea algo cuerdo…

Camus: Shhhhhh Déjese querer…

Kate: Camus guapetón –corriéndose del abrazo que le dio Camus- Shhh…tú ya estas borracho…

Camus: Tu igual me molestas así y yo ya me aburrí….-mirando para atrás para ver quien cantaba, resultó ser Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Afro y Aioros cantando YMCA- Así que ahora….te acatas a las cosas que tú misma provocaste…

Kate: Peeeeerooo no….

Camus: Quieres salir conmigo?

Kate: Oooooh por Zeuuuuus –levantando los brazos y mirando el techo para luego volver a mirar a Camus- Por qué me lo tenías que decir borracho?! Luego no te acuerdas!

Camus: -encogiéndose de hombros- Meh… le preguntas a alguien que esta borracho….no me has respondido

Zoe: -llegando muerta de la risa- Shura grabará a esos…qué sucede?

Camus: No me quiere responder mi pregunta –haciendo puchero-

Nyx: Ahahahhahahaahh aaaaahh….qué pregunta?

Camus: No quiere salir conmigo… -jugando con sus pies-

Kate: -agitando las manos ya que sus amigas la miraban feo- En mi defensa, él –apuntando a Camus- está borracho!

Zoe: Saga ni se acuerda cuando me pidió ser su pareja…supongo que podrás dejar pasar a Camus…

Camus: Incluso lo puedo anotar –tomando un lápiz de no sé dónde, levantándose la manga y escribiendo '' _A Kate le pedí ser mi pareja, 9/2''_ \- Tadaaaaah –abriendo los brazos en modo de abrazo e indicándole que se acercara-

Kate: -Acercándose a Camus y arrugando la cara- Pero es que estas borracho….y hueles a alcohol….o creo que soy yo….ah sí…soy yo…olvídalo…

Camus: Sabes de qué me acorde….del amigo de Kiki…-tratando de imitar la voz de Jacob- "Hola Kate"

Kate: -Separándose del abrazo de Camus- ahahahahhahahahah Deooohhhhh ahahhahahaha oooh cierto…MU! Mi paga!

Nyx: -aplaudiendo- lenda pareja

Zoe: Siiiii, muy liiiiinda…..aah…creo que Mu está durmiendo…ahahahaha poshito se quedó dormido.

Nyx: Son muy jóvenes para estas cosas, además mañana ellos deben abrir.

Después de un rato Camus cantó Let it go, Death Mask y Shura cantaron Volare, Saga y Kanon cantaron I will survive y al final todos cantaron Wannabe. Terminaron el cumpleaños cerca de las 4 de la mañana, limpiaron el desorden, lavaron los platos, Kate se puso de nuevo su ropa, Camus quería darle un besito pero ella salió corriendo poniendo como excusa que no quería su ''besito'' con Camus mientras éste estuviera borracho, no hay gracia, además del olor a vodka…Todos se fueron caminando a sus casas ya que, en el estado que estaban no era para nada seguro irse en auto.

 _ ***Con voz de presentador de telenovelas***_

 _ **¿Camus al final podrá tener el beso que quiere con Kate?, ¿Se acordará Camus de que le pidió ser pareja a Kate?, ¿Saga le contará sobre su aventurita en la playa a Zoe?, ¿Kate podrá entrar a su departamento sin sus llaves?, ¿Milo conquistará a Nyx con sus piropos baratos?, ¿Ritter habrá sobrevivido a el tío El Cid o se habrá muerto?, ¿Dohko por fin le hará caso a Aspros de poner un café con piernas o algo parecido?, ¿Sheena dejará en paz a Milo?, ¿Nyx le contara a Lorena o era sólo parte de su borrachera?, ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas si nadie las responderá?**_

 _ **ADELANTOS.**_

 _ **Marín: Aioria, este hijo que estoy esperando no es tuyo, es del lechero!**_

 _ **Aioria: Ooooooh poooor Zeeeeeuuuuus –agarrándose la cabeza**_

 _ **Sísifo: Kate Lupita Ruperta De las Mercedes! MATASTE A SASHA! – Hablando como telenovela colombiana-**_

 _ **Kate: Esa loca se lo merecía!**_

 _ **Saga: No sé cómo decirte esto pero….ya no puedo vivir más contigo, no quiero que mi esposa te mate si te ve aquí conmigo, tú no sabes cómo es de celosa, por favor… vete… VETE! –Hablándole a una araña y de fondo la canción No me ames de Marc Anthony-**_

 _ **Minos: Aaaaaaaal fin puedo aullar a la luna azul, o has visto a Aioria sonreiiiiiiiir o unirte a la voz de las montañas, y colores en el viento descuubriiiiiiiir –en la ducha-**_

 _ **Aioros: Shura! Fuiste tú quien mataste a Shiryu!**_

 _ **Shura: Y lo haría de nuevo! – Levantando el puño-**_

 _ **NO SE LO PIERDAN, LEANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO DE LA CASA DE LIBRA!**_

 _ **Fin capítulo 4.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_La casa de Libra_

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

Domingo a medio día, Camus se levantaba con una ligera resaca, se acordaba que había tomado y mucho, hubo competencia de vodka, también karaoke…habló con Kate…el amiguito de Kiki…

Camus: -dándole un escalofrío- **(Ese niño deja a cualquiera traumado)** –poniéndose rojo y escondiendo su cara en la almohada- Qué cosas le habré dicho a Kate…

Camus estaba tendido de guata en su cama, con los brazos bajo su almohada y ya que estaba con una polera manga corta (su pijama), notó algo en su brazo.

Camus: ….mmh? –leyendo lo que tenía escrito en su brazo ''A Kate le pedí ser mi pareja 9/2'' y abriendo sus ojos de par en par- Esto debe ser obra de Milo, esto debe ser obra de Milo.

Levantándose de su cama para ir a la habitación de Milo, entró sin tocar la puerta, se acercó al joven que dormía y comenzó a hablarle.

Camus: Milo…..Milo…. –moviéndole un brazo-

Milo: No mamá, 5 minutos más….

Camus: Milo soy yo!

Milo: Camus? –abriendo un ojo- O eres mi mamá?...tu regalo está encima del escritorio…

Camus: Despierta hombre!

Milo: -levantándose de una y dándole un cabezazo a Camus- Qué quieres?

Camus: Aichhh! – Sobándose la cabeza- Tú me escribiste esto? –Mostrándole su brazo- **(por favor di que sí, di que sí!)**

Milo: Woaaaaaah, le pediste que saliera contigo!? En qué momento?! –dándole golpes en la espalda- Felicidades!

Camus: -colocando cara de terror- No fuiste tú? –con voz temblorosa-

Milo: Eeeeh…no…?

Camus: -entrecerrando los ojos- me voy a lavar el brazo…

Milo: Acaso no es permanente?

Camus: De alguna forma tendrá que salir –parado en la puerta de Milo- Vuélvete a dormir

Milo: Seguiría durmiendo si ALGUIEN que no diré quien, pero su nombre empieza con Ca y termina con Mus, no me hubiera despertado temprano….gracias amigo…

Camus: -cerró la puerta de la habitación de Milo para dirigirse al baño y tocando la puerta- Hay alguien?

Kardia: Shi…la vozh de tu conchienchia…

Camus: …ummh…..ok…

Degel: -apareciendo por la sala ya vestido con su ropa de calle- Se está lavando los dientes…

Camus: Entiendo…..apura Kardia!

Degel: Qué tienes en el brazo? –Mirando el brazo de su hermano-

Camus: Un…recordatorio…..?...debió ser obra de Milo.

Milo: -Llegando al pasillo- Que no fue obra mía! Y dale la burra al trigo…

Kardia: -Saliendo del baño- Reunión familiar?

Camus: -pasando por el lado de Kardia y lavándose su brazo- No sale! –Dando un grito muy parecido al de una mujer-

En el departamento de Kate.

Kate se despertó en la escalera que había cerca de su departamento, muerta de frío, el muy desgraciado de Sísifo no la dejó entrar al departamento en la noche, debido a que andaba sin llaves.

 ***Flash back***

 **Kate llevaba tocando la puerta del departamento casi 10 minutos sin que Sísifo o algunos de sus vecinos le abrieran la puerta.**

 **Sísifo: -En su cama con los ojos cerrados riéndose- No te pienso dejar entrar Kate…mmmhahahah….-sintiendo movimiento en la habitación de Regulus, ya que no dormía en la habitación de Kate- NO TE LEVANTES REGULUS! A TU CAMA!**

 **Dejaron de escucharse las pisadas de Regulus y Kate dejó de tocar la puerta, después de un rato de dudar, Sísifo fue a ver a la habitación de Kate por si Regulus le había abierto la puerta, al ver que no estaba ahí, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla unos centímetros y ver como Kate dormía sentada en la escalera pegada a la pared.**

 ***Fin Flash back***

Kate: Sísifo…. –golpeando la puerta- Vamos ábreme la puerta…. **(nunca debí entregarle la bufanda a Camus…)** – hablando afónica-

Regulus: -Abriendo la puerta- Tía, ¿Dónde durmió?

Kate: Uuumh….en realidad no dormí casi nada…

Regulus: -mirándola con pena para luego cambiar su semblante a uno muy serio y entrando al departamento- Papá!

Sísifo: Qué?...aún no vamos tarde para la función Regulus, relájate…

Regulus: -mirándolo a los ojos- por qué la tía Kate durmió en la escalera?...

Kate: Te voy a echar de la casa Sísifo! –Sacándose la chaqueta, su chaleco y pantalones-

Sísifo: No te saques la ropa frente a Regulus, loca exhibicionista! –Dirigiéndose a Regulus- Y la deje afuera por la única razón de darle una lección…

Regulus: -tapándose los ojos-

Kate: -encogiéndose de hombros- Ando con calzas

Regulus: -corriendo un dedo para ver-

Kate: Picaron, te pillé –dejando su ropa en la ropa sucia-

Regulus: Una lección…como colgarla de los pies?

Sísifo: Quién te contó….KATE! –Pálido- N-no recuerdo nada de eso…

Kate: Y si le preguntas a Ilias?...Quizás él sí tenga la memoria fresca…

Regulus: Es muy feo eso...

Sísifo: Tú no tienes que ir a cambiarte Regulus?

En la casa de Saga y Zoe.

Saga recibió una cachetada que lo hizo saltar en la cama.

Saga: -Con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Pero que mie…Qué sucede amor?! Por qué me pegaste?! –Tocando su mejilla para luego mirar enojado a Zoe-

Zoe: -volviendo a acostarse- tenías una araña en la cara, te pegué con esa revista de ahí…que asco…agradece que no grité… -apretando sus ojos de sólo recordar a la araña en la cara de Saga- **(nota mental, no darle un beso a Saga en la mejilla izquierda)**

Saga: Nooooo! La Juana! Preciosa dónde estás?!

Zoe: -Mirando a Saga con cara de asco-

Saga: -viendo el cuerpo de la araña en la revista- La mataste mujer!

Zoe: -poniendo los ojos en blancos- pero si era una araña! Qué asco Saga!

Saga: Por eso sí que sí me meteré a cura! –Amurrándose y dándose la vuelta-

Zoe: Siempre queda otro gemelo…

Saga: -Dándose la vuelta de nuevo para luego abrazar a Zoe- Creo que no seré cura…

Zoe: No te preocupes…yo me prepararé para ser monja…

Saga: Qué?!

Zoe: Ahahahhaa te la crees…ya duérmete, es domingo, no hay que ir a trabajar

En el departamento de Shura y Nyx.

Nyx: Tío?...-miró a su tío que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo el diario con una taza de café cerca de la ventana-

El Cid: Qué sucede? Te persigue alguna babosa ninja? O un pescado con terno?

Nyx: No es eso…y lo de las babosas, estaba chica…y esa babosa SI desapareció…Bueno la cosa es que te quería preguntar si has visto a Ritter…

El Cid: ….ya me ocupé de tu rata…

Nyx: -Poniendo los ojos lagrimosos- MATASTE A RITTER!

Shura: -corriendo desde el baño con la toalla afirmada a la cintura- Qué te pasó?!

Nyx: -dándose vuelta a donde estaba Shura para luego apuntar a su tío- E-el….t-t-tío mató…MATÓ! A….a…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Largándose a llorar e ir a abrazar a Shura-

Shura: Ya me bañe…-alejando a su hermana para luego verle la cara y volverla a abrazar- …iiiugh…suénate las narices en el baño…cochina….de verdad mató a Ritter?, tío yo le dije que no lo hiciera, que aguantara las ganas…

El Cid: Pero si no lo maté….dije que ya me ocupé de la rata porque no me gusta que esa cosa ande corriendo a mi alrededor cuando estoy solo, le compré una jaula y lo dejé tras el sillón…pero no hubiera sucedido nada si esta chica –habiéndose parado del sillón para luego pegarle en la cabeza a Nyx con su diario- me hubiera dejado terminar…

Nyx: Auuh….perdón…déjame sonarme las narices Shura…

Shura: -mirando a su tío- de verdad que no lo mató? – mirando con cara de decepcionado-

El Cid: …..Shura….ve a vestirte…-mirando sus quemaduras en los brazos-

Shura: -dándose cuenta para donde dirigía su mirada el tío le dijo- Son del trabajo…no apago los cigarros en mis brazos…

En el departamento de Kanon y Thetis.

Ambos dormían abrazados, hasta que Kanon, por culpa de un sueño pateó a Thetis quien se cayó de la cama.

Thetis: -Con los ojos bien abiertos- Kanon! HIJO DE TU DIFUNTA MADRE! –Levantándose del suelo para meterse de nuevo en la cama- Yo soy la única que puede patearte de la cama y no para tirarte al suelo, tengo la decencia de enviarte al sillón al menos.

Kanon: -Con los ojos bien abiertos y respondiendo en un hilo de voz- Si mi amor…

Al parecer alguien anda con la grata compañía de Andrés…El loquillo hizo de las suyas de nuevo (comentario irónico, ya entenderán el por qué)

En la casa de Aioria y Marín, madrugada del lunes.

Marín había pasado toda la noche en el baño por las ganas de vomitar, sin poder dormir absolutamente nada, cerraba los ojos para descansar y ahí venían las náuseas, pero no fue la única que no durmió bien, Aioria tampoco durmió como se debía, se despertó en mitad de la noche a ver como estaba su esposa y para ir al baño, pero al ver que Marín no saldría en un buen rato, se puso una chaqueta y zapatillas y fue a pedirle prestado el baño un momento a su vecina, que era una anciana y sólo por lástima lo dejó pasar a su baño. Al volver a su casa se sentó fuera de la puerta del baño. Ya en la mañana Marín logro ''afirmar'' un poco el estómago y se dignó a salir del baño.

Marín: -abriendo la puerta del baño- Mi gaatiiito….porque no te acostaste en la cama…..uy…..perdón – y cerró la puerta del baño para volver a entrar y estar ahí sentada-

Por el golpe que dio la puerta, Aioria saltó en su puesto un poco asustado y adormilado, abrió la puerta del baño y se sentó en el suelo junto a Marín para hacerle un moño y luego darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Aioria: Todo estará aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww…..bien….tranquila…respira…

Marín: -tratando de sonreír para luego sentir mareo- Aioria...veo….puntitos….

Aioria: -leyendo la etiqueta de un jabón- Me decías algo am…MARÍN!

Marín se desmayó cayendo en las piernas de Aioria y éste sin saber que hacer muy bien llamó a su hermano y le dijo que sería mejor llevarla al hospital y que él hablaría con Dohko para que no le diera problemas. Aioria llevo a Marín al hospital en donde solo le dijeron que se le había subido la presión, pero que la tendrían allí un rato por cualquier cosa ya que estos dos le dijeron al doctor que no era primera vez que le pasaba.

El resto de los chicos estaban trabajando como cualquier día, excepto que en esta ocasión no hicieron su típica reunión y que andaban un poco preocupados de Aioria y Marín, que estos de vez en cuando los llamaban por si sucedió algo o no. Mu y Shaka tampoco fueron a trabajar ya que tenían un certamen, el cual no podían faltar…si o si…

Kate estaba media saltona en su puesto mientras que trabajaba ya que Shion andaba hablando con Dohko en su oficina y éste andaba con Kiki y Jacob (su amigo). Éste último miraba a Kate atentamente mientras que ella hablaba con Kanon, pero no pasaba por alto la mirada que el niño le daba.

Kate: -susurrando- Kanon…me siento observada –estaba de espalda a los niños-

Kanon: Por el niño de ojos saltones?...-mirando a los niños- Ooooye…hooola amiguito…cómo te llamas? –Acercándose a los dos niños pequeños mientras que Kate le tiraba de una manga para que no se acercara-

Jacob: Buenos días, me llamo Jacob….hio hio hio hio hio…

Kanon: -dándose la vuelta en silencio para mirar a Kate con cara de horror-

Kate: H-hola Jacob…permiso chicos, debemos seguir trabajando…

Kiki: No hay problema…ven Jacob –saliendo por la puerta de la cocina seguido muy lentamente de Jacob que no paraba de mirar a Kanon y a Kate-

Ambos se habían quedado tiesos en sus lugares mirando por la puerta por donde habían salido los niños.

Camus: -entrando a la cocina y mirado por Minos que le dedicaba una mirada de pregunta- Llegó el nuevo, así que Dohko lo mandó a la caja, tengo un tiempo libre…

Minos: Ah –asintiendo- pensé que Dohko se había lamentado por haberte tirado a la caja…

Camus: Ya se lamentará –diciendo eso siguió caminando para abrir la manga de la camisa y mirar su brazo, amurrado se deja en paz el brazo y ve a los otros dos parados dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta- Qué sucede?

Kanon: Se me acaban de quitar las ganas de tener hijos…poooor un bueeeeeeen tiempo…

Kate: Yo no quiero ver a ese niño nunca más en mi vida….

Camus: De que niño….hablan –mirando hacia la puerta aparece Jacob saludando a Camus tal y como hizo en la rueda de la fortuna- ….-sintiendo un tick en el ojo-

Kanon: Vete a jugar niño!...ya chicos…..Oh Camus, Dohko lo pensó mejor?

Camus: -negando con la cabeza, Dohko no lo mandaría de nuevo a la cocina y todo por culpa de Death Mask- Llegó el nuevo y lo mandó a la caja…tengo tiempo libre….

Kate: Y todos nosotros emocionados creyendo que venías a cocinar aquí… -haciendo puchero y luego empuñando su puño y dirigiéndose a la oficina de Dohko- Maldito viejo…

Kanon: ya pequeña –poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Kate-

Kate: No soy pequeña, son ustedes los ultra desarrollados…yo estoy bien en mi porte…

Aldebarán: -pasando con unas carnes al lado de ellos tres- Quedas como un llavero aquí en la cocina…

Shura: Pitufina… -picando ensalada-

Zoe: -entrando a la cocina- Chiquitita, me pasas los postres…

Kate: -entregándole los postres- No soy pequeñita -para luego pasar entre todos los chicos, un poco apretados, ya que los espacios entre mesas no era mucho-

Death Mask: las manos arriba Pastel…

Kate: -enojada- Como si tuvieran algo…Kanon voy a mi descanso…vienes Camus?

Kanon: Ok vaya, ya chicos, Shura las ensaladas… DONDE ESTÁN HOMBRE?!

Death Mask: A tu ensalada le falta orégano…

Shura: Métete tu orégano donde mejor te quepa Sebastián!

Minos: Bajo el mar….bajo el mar…- cantando y bailando en su puesto-

Aldebarán: Ahahahahahhaahahhahahaha! Buena esa perro –golpeándole en la espalda a lo que el otro casi se le salen los ojos-

En el descanso de Kate y Camus.

Kate fue corriendo a su bolso para sacar un paquetito con una rosita y entregándoselo a Camus.

Camus: -arqueando una ceja- Y esto es….?

Kate: Mi regalo….o quieres un baile?

Camus: Qué?! –Abriendo sus ojos de par en par-

Kate: Te hago un baile? –Colocándose a bailar con estilo onda disco y luego dar un giro- bien sersy…

Camus: Zeus…-abriendo el paquetito que le entregó Kate y leyendo lo que decía la cajita- Chocolates con ''amor''….?

Kate: ooooh seeee….son ricos… disculpa por no regalarte alguna otra cosa….quizás pude haberte comprado alguna corbata….o bigotes postizos…

Camus: Al menos no fue como el regalo de Milo….

Kate: Qué te dio Milo? –aguantando su risa, de Milo se podía esperar cualquier cosa…como en el cumpleaños de Death Mask el año pasado que le regaló un rayador de papas…o a Nyx que le regaló una garrafa que tenía una carita feliz diciéndole ''esta eres tú''…-

Camus: Un libro…."50 sombras de Grey" –mirando hacia otra parte-

Kate: Ahahhahahahaahhha….uuuh…ya ya….Te gusta ese tipo de libro Camus?...Woow...Quién lo diría…solo mírate, no es de tu estilo….aunque quizás estando borracho si lo es…

Camus: JA ….ja ja…..oye….tú fuiste la que escribió esto?

Kate: Qué cosa dice ahí? –acercándose a Camus ya que no tenía sus lentes puestos- Aaaaaaah…no… ese fuiste tú…dijiste…Si quieres lo puedo anotar –imitando la voz amargada de un viejo-

Camus: Me…estas…..imitando?...Yo no hablo así!

Kate: No claro que no…..hablas como el amigo de Kiki….pffftt jhaaahahahahahahaha Camus cosita hahahahahahh eres muy mata pasiones cuando te lo propones…

Camus: -rojo de la vergüenza- Increíble que me acuerde cuando te dije eso –mirando su cajita de chocolates- quieres uno?

Kate: Neeeh….no puedo comer chocolates…

Camus: Intolerante a la lactosa…cierto…-acercándose a Kate para darle un (lendo) besito (Besito francés…grrrr (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) – Gracias por los chocolates –sacando uno y echándoselo a la boca- Mmmmh menta….-y entrando a la cocina de nuevo para ir a hablar con Kanon-

Kate: -Quieta en su puesto sin creer lo que había pasado- Ay que me derrito… -poniéndose roja- Francés tenía que ser…-sonriendo pícaramente para seguir a Camus-

En la barra del restaurante estaba Radamanthys un poco borracho, pero no mucho…hablaba animadamente con Nyx sobre…..ponis…si, ponis

Radamanthys: Shi…eshos ponis shon medios raros, tienen así –abriendo sus ojos- ojos shaltones como…cooomo…-por fuera del restaurante pasó Kiki y Jacob corriendo y Radamanthys apuntando al segundo- Como eshe niño!….ashí de saltoneshhhh….mi hija me….obliga a vers esash monstruosidades….y Pandorra no le dice nada….

Nyx: Pero tú me estabas contando sobre un capítulo donde Twilight viaja por un portal y se convierte en una niña…- afirmada sobre la barra totalmente metida en la conversación de Rada-

Radamanthys: -mirándola un poco extrañado- Esssha yegua….

Nyx: Sígueme contando lo que pasó…AY! MILO!

Milo: Poto! –Sacando la lengua y estirando sus manos y entrecerrando los dedos con nervio- Es tentador…estaba ahí…

Radamanthys: -alargando su cuello para ver y tapándole su visión la mano de Milo-

Milo: No señor…el único que le puede ver soy yo…

Nyx: Ni tú ni él!...Me da miedo trabajar contigo…

Milo: Dame un besito…-estirando su trompita-

Nyx: Ok….-acercándose y pasándole el "paño amarillo de la vergüenza", un paño que lo usaban para limpiar los vasos-

Milo: Aaagh saca esa cochinada de mi cara….

Radamanthys: Viejo….esha es Nyx…no le digash cochinada…

Nyx: Hazle caso al chaleco de mimbre…

Radamanthys: Los borrrrachos siempre tenemosh la razón…-sonando su celular- que no shea Pandorra ….que no shea por el amor de…a no….Allacos….amigo…que shucede?...No No….borracho no eshtoy…..Minosh?...llámalo….creesh que soy tu sirviente?…no no no…-cortando su celular- Qué she cree…

Nyx y Milo se miraban mutuamente para luego mirar a Radamanthys que se tomó todo su vaso de un solo trago.

Milo: Más?

Radamanthys: Nop…

Nyx: Wooaa…estas seguro?

Radamanthys: Sipi….

Milo: Aiacos viene?

En el hospital con Aioria y Marín.

En la habitación que estaba Marín había un doctor que le decía una noticia, mientras que a Aioria no lo dejaron entrar a la habitación hasta que saliera el doctor. Se demoró una media hora en salir de la habitación, siendo como las 6:30 de la tarde.

Aioria: -parándose altiro de la silla- S-sucede algo?

Doctor: Lo lamento tanto, joven…-poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole a entender en seguida de qué trataba el asunto-

El doctor le explicó calmadamente a Aioria y sin alterar mucho las cosas, ya que el pobre tenía la vista perdida.

Aioria: Ya veo… -era lo único que pudo decir en ese momento- puedo…..puedo pasar a hablar con Marín?...

Doctor: Supongo que sería lo mejor…si quieren pueden pasar la noche acá, por si se les dificultan las cosas…

Aioria: Gracias…pero…nos vendrán a buscar, gracias…

Doctor: -apretándole el hombro al joven para luego retirarse-

Aioria: -entrando a la habitación de Marín- Marín?...estas despierta?...

Marín: Aioria….-mientras le caían las lágrimas- esto es horrible…Gatito….horrible horrible….

Aioria: -abrazando a Marín- Shhhh…tranquila….-aguantándose las ganas de llorar, mientras le besaba el pelo- shhhh….

En el restaurante.

Aioros descansaba con Saga dentro de la cocina, hoy no había muchos clientes así que podían descansar dentro de la cocina y salir dentro de unos minutos. Zoe seguía atendiendo a unos clientes, para luego entrar a la cocina y sentarse al lado de ellos, para que luego a Aioros le comience a sonar el celular.

Aioros: Aló Aioria?...…..

 _Aioria: No….no te quedes callado Aioros!...dime algo...-sollozando- Con Marín nos vamos a quedar por hoy en el hospital…_

Aioros: Lo lamento mucho hermano…a lo que terminemos aquí voy enseguida…no te preocupes…

Saga con Zoe miraban atentos a Aioros que cada vez se veía más nervioso.

Saga: Dile que cualquier cosa yo lo iré a buscar…

Aioros: -mirando a Saga- Oye Aioria, Saga dice que cualquier cosa, les irá a buscar ok?….tranquilo…nos vemos…saludos a Marín… chao…-cortando la llamada y mirando a los chicos, esa mirada lo decía todo, no tenía por qué explicarlo-

…

Zoe: Pobre Marín –tapándose la boca-

Saga: -sin saber qué decir y afligido-

Kate: …

Death Mask: Qué noticia más chocante…

Nyx: Están aún en el hospital?

Aioros: Sep….

Shura: …..vaya…tan ansiosos que estaban por el pequeño…

…

Esos 3 días fueron días de "luto", el ambiente no era el de siempre, aunque se intentaba animar un poco el ánimo de los trabajadores. Marín llegó el día miércoles, el doctor le había dicho que no debía caminar en exceso y cuidarse estos días, así que, para ella era como si le hubieran dicho, anda al restaurante a estar con tus amigos y relájate. Los chicos los animaron de diferentes maneras, se puede decir que le ayudaron a subir bastante su ánimo.

Y el viernes 13 todos estaban mucho mejor, todos se reían por los videos grabados en el cumpleaños de Camus hasta que…

Dohko: Chicos….recuerden que el lunes deben llegar a las 7 de la mañana porque hay reunión y ahí les diré su trabajo extra que deben hacer…y otra cosa, ya que mañana es 14 de febrero, no vamos a cerrar, de seguro que vienen las parejas a comer aquí…-orgulloso por su local y mirando a todos un poco desilusionados ya que tenían planes para mañana o simplemente querían no tener que trabajar- Pero como soy generoso…

Death Mask: Si claro…

Dohko: Les iba a decir que atenderíamos hasta las 3, pero gracias a Sebastián…

Death Mask: No me llame así!

Dohko: A los que no nombre, van a tener que trabajar todo el día, horario normal…Aioria, Saga, Zoe y Kanon…ustedes tienen el día libre, el resto, puede darle gracias a Death por suuuuu generoso comentario…

Todos los que se tenían que quedar, miraban enojados a Death Mask, pero como son de loquillos nuestros chicos, encontrarán una manera de zafarse de estar todo el día trabajando, aunque esto signifique arriesgar la propia integridad de sus queridos compañeros.

 _ **Corderito: Quiero aprovechar este espacio en blanco para hacer una campaña…."NO AL MALTRATO DE SAGA"…Ah sí, y también lamento la tardanza…hemos estado llenas de pruebas y no tenía tiempo para subirlo, I'm sorry ú_ù**_

 _ **Fin capítulo 5.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_La casa de Libra_

 _ **Capítulo 6.**_

Aaaaah….14 de Febrero, un día donde se respira el amor en el aire, todos en parejas, los pajaritos cantan, hay personas que tienen puestos con flores, como Albafica, otros que venden globos, otros que se preparan para celebrar en la noche _(if you know what i mean)._ Otros como Kanon y Thetis que fueron al cine, a ver 50 sombras de Grey _(calentones)_ , otros como Aioria y Marín salían a caminar en un parque muy relajados, tomados de las manos, olvidándose por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar en esa semana, Saga y Zoe fueron al supermercado para comprar cosas para su cena de la noche. Y aunque nuestros demás trabajadores, estén trabajando, Dohko no siempre los está vigilando y aprovechando eso, Shura llamó a su chiquita bonita, Lorena, así es…lo de Nyx gritándole a Shura sobre Lorena no era ninguna broma, pero él no fue el único que pudo llamar a alguien, Minos igual llamó a su pareja y Aldebarán no se quedó atrás. El resto no llamó a nadie pero estaban planeando como poder salir temprano.

En la cocina.

Shura: Por qué no le haces a Dohko uno de tus postres? Uno de esos que te enseñó tu abuela…

Kate: Oh por dios Shura! –pasándole un plato con tiramisú a Regulus- Cómo está?

Regulus: -probando el tiramisú- Aaaaaah…está muy rico…

Death Mask: Y si raptamos a...Dohko –lo último diciéndolo susurrando-

Aldebarán: Mala idea no es…

Minos: Pero… no…o sea…es buena idea pero…-dudando un poco si hacerla o no-

Dohko: de qué hablan? Ustedes se relajan demasiado cuando Kanon no está. –Dirigiéndose a su oficina-

Entrando Mu y Shaka a la cocina.

Mu: Chicos, y los platos?

Shura: Aquí tienen…

Aldebarán: Mucha gente?

Shaka: La nada misma…

Mu: Ya saben cómo irnos?

Minos: En eso estamos…-haciendo una mueca- pregúntenle a los de afuera si tienen algo en mente-

Shaka: Ok –saliendo con platos en mano al igual que Mu-

En el sector del comedor incluyendo la barra.

Milo: Alguna idea?...mmmhhh…

Nyx: Emborracharlo hasta más no poder!

Mu: Tú si no emborrachas a alguien no eres feliz?

Milo: Mi garrafita…

Shaka: Le estas diciendo gorda?

Mu: Se te cayó tu piocha, ¿quieres que te la ponga amigo? –Recogiendo la piocha de Shaka para luego ponérsela, ya que éste estaba cogiendo unos vasos que tenía que llevar para la mesa 6-

Shaka: Gracias…-retirándose con los vasos-

Shaka: -después de haber entregado los vasos- Oye Afro...Camus…alguna idea para salir temprano?

Afrodita: Mmmhhh… que le hagan un masaje…yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que me lo den unas chicas bonitas…-mirando a Nyx para luego mirar las puertas de la cocina-

Camus: Quién iba pensarlo de ti Afro…buena idea…

Afrodita: Que se pongan algo para abajo que no sean esos pantalones negros….

Shaka: -sonriendo- les avisaré al resto entonces…

Camus: No espera, faltan dos mesas…esperemos un rato, luego vamos y actuamos…

Afrodita: Perfecto Camus –chocando puños con Camus, ambos luciendo una sonrisa un tanto extraña-

Shaka: -mirándolos atentamente- Saben a quién se parecen sonriendo de esa manera?...al amigo de Kiki…

Camus: -tiritando- Aaaay…..no digas eso….

Afrodita: Por?...cómo sonríe?

Shaka: En un rato más llegará…ten paciencia…ya llegará…

En el cine con Kanon y Thetis.

Kanon: -susurrando- Yo te haría todas esas cosas…

Thetis: Si claro, tú ni a los tobillos le llegas…

Kanon: Yo tampoco me conformo mucho…ojalá tuviera una Anastasia

Thetis: Para qué si ya tienes a la Manuela.

Kanon: -Abriendo los ojos de par en par- Cómo lo supiste?

Thetis: Kanoooon! –Riendo muy bajo para que no los retaran- Cállate y sigue viendo la película.

En el parque con Aioria y Marín.

Aioria: -abrazando a Marín por la espalda mientras miraban un lago- Mi gatita hermosa…

Marín: No…tú eres el gatito hermoso…

Aioria: Bueno…yo soy el gatito hermoso…pero soy TÚ gatito hermoso…ten…-poniéndole una flor en el cabello-

Marín: -sonriéndole dulcemente- Nada puede empeorar este momento –acercándose lentamente a Aioria-

Aioria: excepto Sheena…ven...corre...-mirando a Sheena que se acercaba hacia ellos-

Marín: No puedo correr…-apuntando a su estómago-

Aioria: Cierto –cargando a Marín- Ahora si mi princesa…a esa loca hay que conseguirle pareja para que se deje de we…

Marín: Corre Simba! –Apuntando al horizonte-

En la casa con Saga y Zoe.

Saga: Bien…tenemos todas las cosas…estoy agotado…y pegoteado….quieres un abrazo?

Zoe: Eeew tú estás loco… así ni me acerco a ti, partiste a bañarte…

Saga: Te bañas conmigo?

Zoe: Tentador, pero estas gordo, no entramos en la ducha…

Saga: Me jabonas la espalda?...

Zoe: Vete a bañar hombre…

Saga: Ya ya…yo decía nomas –partiendo en dirección al baño-

Zoe: -gritándole desde la cocina- Que no se te caiga el jabón!

Saga: Aaaaayy galla… O sea porfaor…qué cosas dices –hablando como mujer- Zoe…-asomándose por la cocina-

Zoe: Qué sucede? –Guardando las cosas en el refrigerador-

Saga: Mera –escondido tras la pared de la cocina mostrando sólo su pierna y pasando una mano por ella-

Zoe: Ahahhahahahahah Saga ponte pantalones por el amor de…

Saga: Ando con boxers! Ahora iré a correr por el parque así nada más…-viendo la cara de Zoe- ya me voy a bañar…-tirándole un beso-

De vuelta en el restaurante.

Los comensales ya se habían retirado y solamente los chicos excepto Regulus, que estaba con Kate, se habían reunido para hablar el tema de cómo escapar o qué hacer para que Dohko los deje salir temprano.

Death Mask: Entonces su plan es mandar a alguien donde Dohko para que le vayan a dar un masaje o algo así…

Aldebarán: A quién piensan mandar?

Shura: Ya sé…-saliendo de la cocina para luego entrar con Nyx cargada en su hombro- Tengo a mi sacrificio…

Nyx: Shura bájame!

Shura: Nope, que alguien traiga a Kate…

Aldebarán: -salió de la cocina para luego traer a Kate arrastrándola por la cocina seguido de Regulus-

Regulus: Qué le harán a mi tía?

Afrodita: Ven aquí cariño, tu tía saldrá en un rato más, quieres más tiramisú?

Regulus: -mirando a su tía para luego mirar a Afrodita- Ok….

Afrodita salió con Regulus y su tiramisú para luego volver solo.

Milo: Chiquillas guapetonas…ustedes serán el sacrificio que le daremos a Dohko…

Afrodita: Pásenle los delantales cortos a las chicas…

Minos le pasó su delantal corto a Afrodita, quien se lo puso a Kate amarrándoselo a la cintura y doblándolo para que quedara más corto y mostrara pierna, luego uso el de ella para amarrárselo por atrás y hacerle exactamente lo mismo que al de adelante, entonces quedaba como una falda corta, más arriba de las rodillas. Shura afirmaba a su hermana junto con Milo esperando a Afrodita para que terminara con Kate y vieran si es que se veía bien o le cambiaban su traje.

Afrodita: A ver querida, los pantalones fuera…

Kate: Ahahhaha…no…

Afrodita: F-U-E-R-A, AHORA!

Kate: -a regañadientes se dio una vuelta y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones quedando sólo con los delantales tapándola junto con las calzas que usaba-

Shura: Siempre andas con tu calzas…?

Kate: Nunca se sabe cuándo me puedo caer de la moto…Qué estás haciendo Afro!?

Afrodita: Doblándote tus calzas, son un poco largas, pero dobladas pasan…pi-o-la…Camus…tu camisa…la chica no puede entrar con la filipina puesta… (Parte de arriba del traje de chef)

Camus: Bueeeeno…-sacándose su camisa ahí mismo para deleite de las chicas, ir a buscar en su bolso una polera y luego tendiéndole la camisa a Kate- Póntela.

Kate: -sosteniendo la camisa- Déjenme ir al baño para cambiarme… -caminando hacia el baño-

Afrodita: Si andas con tus botas póntelas! –Restregándose las manos- bien Nyx, tu turno.

Shura: -tendiéndole el delantal y excusándose por la mirada de varios- Todo sea por salir temprano.

A Nyx le hicieron el mismo procedimiento que a Kate, sólo que nadie le prestó su camisa ya que ella tenía la suya y luego poniéndose al igual que Kate sus botas a media pierna. Se soltaron su pelo y los chicos le dedicaban miradas, que no sabían si era de aprobación o no.

Death Mask: Sólo falta la música y se van a la oficina de Dohko –sacando su celular y poniendo "Man I feel like a woman" con volumen bajo para que el jefe no escuchara aún-

Minos: listas?

Shura: Ya sabes Kate, sigue los pasos de tu abuelita nomás y te ganarás el corazón de Dohko ahahahaha

Kate: Cállate Cabra….por qué no fueron ustedes?

Mu: Somos hombres…Dohko no va para ese lado…

Nyx: Dicen que los franceses tienen buenas piernas…

Camus: Si…las tengo, pero no iré…

Kate: y yo que los quería ver a todos ustedes vestidos como nosotras…vamos Nyx…

Ambas chicas pidieron permiso en la oficina de Dohko para entrar y luego la puerta se cerró con llave después de que entraran. Los chicos se quedaron mirando la puerta de la oficina como por 5 minutos.

Afrodita: Ups…..

Shura: Va…a trabajar chicos…ordenemos aquí…

Aldebarán: llegaran a salir vivas de ahí?

Minos: Vivas si…

Death Mask: Cuerdas quizás no tanto –subiéndole el volumen al celular-

Milo: Oh oh oh go totally crazy-forget i'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts

Camus: Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what i dare

Mu: Como que no ayudan mucho cantando eso, sabían?

Camus: Claro que ayudamos…las estamos incentivando para que logren su objetivo

Milo: Luego se ganarán su premio –mirando a Camus para que luego ambos sonrieran pícaramente-

Shaka: Tu hermana estará bien?

Shura: Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar…

En la oficina de Dohko, luego de 20 minutos.

Dohko: -mirando a sus trabajadoras de pies a cabeza- Ok….los dejo irse temprano…con tal que no lo vuelvan a hacer…y no porque no me haya gustado…

Kate: Graaaaacias Dohko! –Levantando los pulgares para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y abrir la puerta-

Nyx: Eres el mejor –dándole también un beso en la mejilla y salir tras Kate-

Dohko: **(Por qué no le hice caso a Aspros, después de todo no era tan mala idea)**

Fuera de la oficina de Dohko salía Kate con Nyx detrás de ella.

Kate: Bueno chicos, ordenen sus cosas, hoy salimos temprano… - sacudiéndose las manos-

En eso se percata de la presencia de Sísifo quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y Regulus con la mandíbula desencajada.

Sísifo: Qué….qué estabas haciendo?!

Kate: Apelando el lado bueno de Dohko…

Regulus: -levantando ambos pulgares- Esa es mi tía –para luego Sísifo tapándole los ojos-

Milo: Mira…al menos el crío la apoya…va por buen camino…

Entrando Aspros junto con Albafica y Manigoldo.

Aspros: Yo tenía razón!

Manigoldo: Dohko debió hacerte caso…

Albafica: ….Son delantales?

Nyx: Seee….y nos vemos sersys…

Entrando Kiki y Jacob. Todos…pero TODOS se habían quedado helados mirando a Jacob quien miraba a las chicas.

Kate: Ay madre mía….-escondiéndose tras Camus-

Nyx: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! –Mirándolo con cara de horror y susurrándole a Kate- Creo que me trauméee…..

Kiki y Jacob pasaron al comedor para jugar con unos autos de juguetes.

Death Mask: Tiene una cara de depravado...

Minos: Con qué tipo de gente dejas que se junte Kiki?! –Regañando a Mu-

Mu: Ese niño me da miedo…..tiene los ojos….

Aldebarán: Muy saltones…

Aspros: -acercándose a Kate- Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Camus: Salir conmigo…lo siento viejo…está ocupada…yo la pedí primero

Kate: -agarrándose del cuello de Camus-

Dohko: Aspros!...deja tranquila a Kate…pasen chicos…y ustedes…váyanse…

Albafica: Con permiso….-mirando a Kate y a Nyx- Lindas piernas chicas…

Nyx: Lo sé guapetón!

Manigoldo: Todas unas loquillas ustedes, se pillaron a Dohko volando bajo, nos vemos otro día. –Cerrando la puerta de Dohko-

Regulus: Yo encuentro que se ven bien… **(Ojalá mamá tuviera una figura así, no se pasaría quejando de que está ''gorda'')**

Sísifo: A ti se te revolucionan las hormonas demasiado rápido.

Kate: -poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sísifo- Deja al niño tranquilo, tú cuando chico eras peor…o quieres que te recuerde esa vez que entraste al vestidor de –una mano, la de Sísifo, le tapó la boca-

Sísifo: Fue…..suficiente…Kate –la miró enojado y ésta le afirmo la mirada, el resto nunca antes había visto a Sísifo así-

Kate: -sacándole la lengua a Sísifo- viejo amargado al igual que el otro…

Kate y Nyx se fueron a cambiar mientras que el resto terminaba de ordenar la cocina, ya que las mesas y el bar ya habían quedado ordenados. Después de que terminaran dentro del restaurante, le avisaron a Dohko que se iban. Del grupo se fue Sísifo con Regulus, Aldebarán se fue a juntar con su esposa, Minos se fue corriendo pues llegaba tarde a su cita, Shura dijo que se iría a casa para hablar con Lorena por Skype, Death Mask dijo que tenía que ir al cementerio para ir a ver a su abuelita. Mu se fue con Shaka, Kiki y Jacob a su casa. Al final sólo quedaron nuestros cuatro pejelagartos.

Nyx: Y…..qué hacemos…?

Milo: Hay una feria que tiene una rueda de la fortuna…quieren ir?

Kate: -poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ni loca me subo de nuevo ahí.

Camus: Vamos Kate…no seas aguafiestas…

Kate: Sé que te traes algo entre manos Camil….no creas que esta vez iré de nuevo…

Milo: Te dan miedo las alturas? –Mirando a Camus para luego ambos sonreír-

Nyx: No sean malos con ella, veamos qué otra cosa podemos hacer…

Milo: Yo sé que podemos hacer…1313…jejejeje…

Camus: No las asustes Milo…

Milo: Yaaaaa si mala idea no es tampoco…vamos a ver una película entonces?, creo que están dando 50 sombras de Grey…a ti te gusta ese libro Camus…lo leíste?

Camus: -no quería admitir que ya se lo había leído, sólo sería otra forma de burla que Milo usaría- No….no lo he leído aun…

Kate: Yo lo he leído…. –mirando a Camus y levantando y bajando sus cejas rápidamente-

Camus: Peero Kate! –Tapándole la cara con la mano y comenzando a caminar, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Kate- Vamos mi rémora….a la rueda de la fortuna.

Kate: -peleando con el agarre de Camus- No…no no no no!

Nyx: -negando con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar pero siendo parada por Milo- que quieres Bicho?

Milo: tú sabes lo que quiero….mi garrafita…

Nyx: ….-suspirando pesadamente- …ok…

Milo: Te haces de rogar, eh?

Nyx: Me encanta hacerme la difícil Milo…

Milo: Cabra lesa –dándole la mano para caminar tras Kate que intentaba salir del agarre de Camus-

Kate: Ok!...voy con ustedes….sólo si vamos en moto…

Camus: No pienso subirme a tu moto…

Kate: Entonces no iré….y te quedas tocando el violín, porque esos dos… -mirando a Nyx y a Milo- te van a dejar solo…

Nyx: Mentira…

Milo: Es verdad, la cruda verdad…te dejaremos solo…sube a la moto –diciéndole a Nyx-

Nyx: Yo igual?...-mirando a Camus quien le miró levantando una ceja- bien….

Camus: Ok….vamos en moto entonces…

Nuestros cuatro chicos partieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Llegando a la feria, Kate intentó escaparse como unas tres veces. Cuando lograron subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, Camus recordó al amiguito de Kiki saludándolo desde el asiento de abajo y le dio un escalofrío, de sólo pensar en ese niño, a Camus se le formaba ese tick en el ojo. Kate por su parte, estaba agarrada al brazo de Camus, incluso éste en un momento dejó de sentirlo, iba muy asustada, pero esta vez llevaba los ojos abiertos.

Kate: espero poder tenerlos abiertos todo el rato que estemos aquí…

Camus: Espero que no se quede –fue callado por la mano de Kate-

Kate: No llames a la mala suerte Camus…

Camus: Ooook…?...-sacando su brazo del agarre de Kate mientras que esta lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos- Tranquila…-para luego pasarle ese mismo brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola a ella-

Kate: Mira tú…que romántico…-mirando hacia abajo- aaaagh…me quiero bajar…

Camus: Puedo ser romántico si me lo propongo…quieres que te diga un piropo?

Kate: Los piropos me quedan mejor a mi Camus…

Camus: Entonces te hablo como el amiguito de Kiki?

Kate: -poniendo una cara de terror- Y también cuando quieres, puedes embarrar los momentos…eres un especialista…

Camus: -poniendo cara de winner- Claro que lo sé…..Hola Kate –hablando como el amigo de Kiki- Te puedo dar un beso?…hio hio hio

Kate: Ew….ew..ew ew ew ew –tiritando- Camus! Sabes que no ayudas si te pones a hablar así y menos si estoy sentada en un lugar donde no puedo llegar y saltar…

Camus: De todas formas igual te lo daré –dándole un beso-

Kate: **(Aaaayayai…como no quedarme con este chequeto, pero ugggh, pobre que te coloques hablar como el amigo de Kiki!)**

En el asiento de Milo y Nyx.

Milo: -Abrazando a Nyx- Mi garrafita…hehehehe me acordé del otro día, cuando te agarré…blandito…

Nyx: -abriendo sus ojos de par en par- Mata pasioooneeees…como dices eso en un momento como este…

Milo: Mira….me sé un poema…te lo digo?

Nyx: emm…..bueno?

Milo: -tosiendo un poco para el lado- Muy bien, oh mira que se ve lindo…-cuando su asiento iba pasando por la cima-…ok...Aquí voy…Las rosas son rojas…el viento las mueve…yo seré el seis-

Nyx: muuuuuy bien, ya entendí, muy lendo tu poema Milo. Muy lendo…

Milo: Debería dedicarme a escribir y leer mis poemas

Nyx: Y leerlas con voz de viejo decrépito.

Milo: A las chicas les gusta la voz de viejo decrépito…las tendré locas

Nyx: Seee…y las viejitas te tirarán sus calzones diciéndote ''te amamos Milo''

Milo: Y yo les respondería ''y yo a ti ciudadano promedio'' –dándole un beso a Nyx- Ahora no hay ningún paño de la vergüenza que nos separe…

Nyx: Pero tengo….-mirando el pañuelo en el cuello de Milo- "El pañuelo" de la vergüenza -para luego taparle la cara a Milo con su pañuelo-

Llegó la noche muy rápido, los cuatro se divirtieron en la feria, bueno, Kate no tanto, porque estaba lleno de payasos y andaba pegada a Camus y éste la estaba corriendo a cada rato, no si lo romántico le dura el momento. Kanon y Thetis al salir del cine, quedaron con muchas ideas después de ver la película, que las pusieron en práctica al poco tiempo que llegaron a la casa, se puede decir...que ellos si disfrutaron de su 14 de Febrero. Aioria y Marín se habían quedado abrazados en el sillón durmiendo con la tele encendida, ya que estaban viendo películas, y la última que vieron fue el rey león, así es, lograron escaparse de Sheena. Saga y Zoe tuvieron una muy agradable cena para que luego Saga, tomara de más y le hiciera un baile a Zoe…al parecer Saga se emborracha muy fácil y Zoe saca partido de ello, si la chica no es tonta, sabe aprovechar lo que la vida le da. Shura habló casi toda la noche con Lupita, digo Juana…..me refiero a Lorena…tantas mujeres que no sabe con cual habla. Aldebarán fue con su señora a un lugar donde se juntaba gente de Brasil y bailaron toooooooda la santa noche. Minos fue a la playa con su pareja, parecía perro mojado, para luego encontrarse con Aiacos y Radamanthys con Pandora y su hijita de 4 años. Kate y Camus pasaron la tarde juntos, para luego ir al departamento y quedarse ahí toda la noche, jugando Xbox. Milo y Nyx fueron al departamento de Nyx, pillándose a su tío, quien no dijo nada, solo miro a Milo de forma extraña para luego dejarlo pasar, lo único que faltaba era que El Cid se comportara como su papá, pero Milo le dijo que solo era su ''amigo'', amigo con ventajas claro está.

Y así nuestros queridos trabajadores disfrutaron del 14 de Febrero, lo mejor que pudieron, porque después no podrían, simplemente porque el trabajo no se los permitiría ni Dohko tampoco.

 _ **Fin capítulo 6.**_

 _ **Nota de escritora: Como yo siendo "muy joven" para haber tenido digamos experiencia en esto, quizás este capítulo no me haya salido muy bien, pero debo avisarles que mi fuerte no es el romance, para nada como se podrán haber dado cuenta. Por lo menos nadie, a excepción de Death Mask…y Aioros quien no tuvo ninguna participación en este capítulo, se quedó solo comiendo helado viendo la saga de Crepúsculo. ;) Espero de todas mangeras que les haya agradado y lamento la espera.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La casa de Libra  
**_

 _ **Diiiiiisculpenme la demora, de verdad! Es que, me deje llevar en vacaciones de invierno, y ahora ultimo recién entre de estas de nuevo al liceo y como que nos llenaron de pruebas XD Aparte de las alianzas estamos llenas de cosas. Les prometo que el ocho lo subo este fin de semana ;) Sin atrasarlas tanto, comiencen con la lectura.**_

 _ **Capitulo 7:**_

" _Caminaba por un pasillo lleno de puertas, todas cerradas con llave. Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien cada vez más cerca, empezando a desesperarse comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el enorme pasillo, hasta que sus piernas ya no dieron más y cayó con un rotundo golpe. Se sentía agotada, le dolían sus piernas y la persona que se iba acercando más y más no ayudaba mucho. Enfocando su vista logró ver quien era la persona que la había estado persiguiendo todo este rato._

 _-Hola Kate –Era el amigo de Kiki el que venía tras ella-_

 _Kate: Nooooo!"_

Kate: NOooooo! –sentándose en la cama y sudando frío, para luego mirar a Camus quien estaba de lado durmiendo-

Camus: -abriendo un ojo y sentándose en la cama- te encuentras bien?

Kate: Fue…..sólo….ay –acostándose nuevamente y tapándose la cara con ambas manos- MMmauahammu

Camus: -sacándole las manos de la cara- Sin las manos en la cara que no se te entiende nada…

Kate: Tuve una pesadilla…me creerás que soñé con el amigo de Kiki?

Camus: -volviendo a acostarse a su lado- cualquiera puede tener una pesadilla con ese niño…y su voz no ayuda…

Kate: Cuánto queda para levantarnos?

Camus: ….10 minutos…..-viendo la hora, 5:20 am-

Kate: -sentándose de nuevo en la cama- Iré al baño…me cambiaré allá…aaaw…maldita pesadilla. –Levantándose de la cama para luego dirigirse al baño cerrando la puerta de su habitación-

Camus: Qué mieee….qué cosa acaba de soñar Kate…?-viendo la puerta abrirse de nuevo- Kate?

Regulus: No…soy Regulus…quería pedirle algo a mi tía…pero…se lo puedo pedir a usted?

Camus: No me trates de usted…no soy tan viejo…qué sucede?

Regulus: -entrando a la habitación- ….resulta que….oommh…es pareja de mi tía? –sonriendo muy feliz-

Camus: Esto….algo así….por qué venías?

Regulus: -aplaudiendo muy feliz- Siii… oh cierto…me…me puedes ayudar con mi tarea de matemáticas…mi papá me dice que lo haga solo…pero se me olvidó hacerla….poooorfiiiis…

Camus: Kate te hace la tarea? **(Esta mujer malcría al niño, ya sé, debe ser una de las razones para que Sasha se enoje con ella)**

Regulus: -cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego sentarse en la cama con su cuaderno y su lápiz- ….puede ser….

Camus: -sentándose en la cama y quitándole el cuaderno para comenzar a hacer la tarea y demorándose 7 minutos-

Regulus: -mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- Es mi ídolo…

Camus: -sonriéndole para revolverle el cabello- Ya…tarea lista…ahora fuera, que me tengo que cambiar para ir a trabajar.

En el departamento de Nyx y Shura.

En esa casa todos se habían levantado temprano, hasta El Cid ya que debía volver a viajar para ir a trabajar. Tomando desayuno estaba Shura, El Cid, Nyx y Milo.

El Cid: -Mirando a Milo- …

Milo: -sintiéndose observado por éste- Y-ya le explique qué es lo que soy de Nyx….deje de mirarme así por favor…

Shura: Ya tío…pare…

El Cid: No me da confianza…

Milo: Gracias…

Nyx: No va a ser su pareja…no veo qué tiene de malo…además ya conoces a Milo!

El Cid: Por eso lo digo –mirando a Nyx- baja a ese bicho de la mesa…

Nyx: Pero –mirando a Shura quien la miraba de la misma forma que El Cid y Milo- ooooh por favooor….dejen a Ritter tranquilo!

Shura: Ya dije que la podías tener si sólo no la dejabas sentarse contigo Nyx…

Milo: Aaaaaa….-hablando temblorosamente- me….me está tocando….quítamelo…quítamelo…

Nyx: Tú igual!?

Milo: Le tengo miedo a los roedores…-parándose de la mesa para que Ritter se sentara en su puesto-

El Cid: Ves?... baja a esa rata…

Nyx: -parándose de la mesa y dejando a Ritter en su jaulita- Mejor? –enojándose-

Milo: Perdón…

Shura: No no…no te disculpes Milo…Ritter no va en la mesa y Nyx lo sabe…o el que se encargará de terminar con esto, esta vez seré yo –mirando su espada que la tenía colgada en la pared-

El Cid: Vuelve a sentarte chico…

Milo: Ok ok…-sentandose al lado de El Cid- Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

El Cid: No.

Milo: Por qué le caigo mal?

El Cid: Mis sobrinos igual me caen mal, así que, despreocúpate si te llego a decir algo, realmente no me importa con quien ande mi sobrina, con tal que no sea un vago…-encogiéndose de hombros- todo bien…

Milo: -sonriendo a lo más comercial Pepsodent para luego mirar a Shura y a Nyx quien lo miraban con sus ojos bien abiertos, modulando la palabra "Se los dije"-

El Cid: -mirando divertido a sus sobrinos para luego retirarse de la mesa- los veo en otra semana quizás, chao chicos, compórtense, adiós Milo.

Se despidieron de El Cid, para que éste se fuera a tomar otro avión, trabajaría como Sísifo, en un pueblo cercano, pero la empresa lo trasladó a Italia.

Milo: -sentándose de nuevo en la mesa- Les dije que le caería bien la noticia a su tío…

Shura: No si bien es la palabra correcta. Pero bien por ustedes…

Nyx: Estaba que se me salía el corazón, más miedo da mi tío que mi papá…al menos ellos no me pueden retar en directo, pero El Cid tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Milo: Condenados…qué hora es?

Shura: Las 6…

Nyx: Salgamos a las 6:30…total…este departamento esta céntrico.

En la casa de Saga y Zoe.

Zoe: Saga apura que estoy que me hago pis…

Saga: Te aguantas mujer, me estoy bañando…

Zoe: -mirando la hora- Conchitas! Son las 6, ya debimos haber salido –abriendo la puerta del baño-

Saga: Aaaaaaaaaa! –Gritando como mujer- No me veas!

Zoe: Lo he visto todo –tapándose los ojos- Haha! Apúrate hombre. –Sacando su cepillo de dientes para luego salir del baño-

Saga: -terminando de bañarse y amarrarse la toalla a la cintura y salir del baño- Baño listo!...-caminando a la pieza- este es el tema del verano el que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados te habla del sol de la arena y de las olas y tiene un estribillo que se te pega que se te pega y nunca despega…-cantando-

Zoe: Saga no cantes eso!

Saga: Déjame cantar mujer! –vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y luego una polera negra encima- Estas lista?...Zoe? –Sonándole el celular y revisando su WhatsApp-

 _Amor: Estoy esperándote afuera de la casa….LOOOOOOOSEEEER :p_

Saga murmurando cosas por lo bajo, guardó el celular, se puso una chaqueta y las llaves para luego salir de la casa y dirigirse al trabajo.

Todos iban llegando al restaurante con unas caras que cualquiera pensaría que son unos zombies, a excepción de Dohko que él siempre, pero siempre, tiene una cara y aire de winner. Kate llegaba hablando con Camus para luego saludar al resto y percatarse que Mu está con Kiki y Jacob.

Kate: -poniéndose pálida- H-h-hola Mu… -corriéndose para ubicarse al lado de Minos y Aldebarán.

Jacob: Hoola Kate hio hio hio hio...

Todos los presentes miraron al amigo de Kiki que se reía sin explicación alguna, ya era oficial que TODOS habían escuchado a Jacob hablar y que habían quedado traumados, el único al que no pareció afectarle en absoluto fue a Dohko, que al parecer no tomó en cuenta al niño.

Mu: C-chicos, vayan con el papá al auto…-Mirando a los dos pequeños que se retiraron por las puertas de la cocina-

Dohko: Muuuuuy bien, primero quiero decirles…hola…pasaron bien el 14 de Febrero?

Kanon: Lo disfruté como nunca…

Aioria: La pasamos bieen….escapando de Sheena, alguien no le quiere hacer el favor a esa mujer y ser su pareja?

Death Mask: Jaaaaa!...Sheena, nadie quiere a las víboras.

Saga: Comimos muy rico…

Zoe: Todo gracias a mí, yo hice la comida…

Aldebarán: Yo igual lo disfruté, fui a un bar brasileño con mi señora…

Aioros: Tienes esposa?

Aldebarán: Lamento no contarles nada…

Minos: Tú por qué no viniste a trabajar?

Aioros: Le pedí el día libre a Dohko y este aceptó sin alegarme nada…-encogiéndose de hombros-

Kate: -dándose una palmada en la frente- Por qué no hicimos eso?! –Matando a Afrodita con la mirada-

Nyx: Todo eso fue por nada! Pudiendo haberle pedido a Dohko de lo mas bien!

Dohko: Oigan oigan, no crean que no lo disfruté…

Shura: Pero qué cosa hicieron allí adentro!?...Kate lo de tu abuela era una broma!

Kate: -poniéndose roja- Deja a mi abuela tranquila!

Kanon: AHahahahahahah ya me hago una idea de lo que sucedió el sábado...-mirando a Kate- ahahaahahahah cochinona…de tal palo tal astilla…

Kate: Pero si eso no fue lo que hice!

Zoe: Tú abuela?

Nyx: Qué sucede con ella?

Kanon: -mirando a Shura- Ppppfffffttt haahahahahahahahhahah

Shura: AHahahahahahah

Camus: -negando con la cabeza para aguantarse la risa ya que sabía lo que hacía su abuela de Kate en años atrás-

Kanon: -pegándole en la espalda a Camus, ya que estaba al lado de él- No te aguantes la risa Camus…déjala libre…

Aioria: Libre…..libre soy…libre soy…

Aldebarán: El frío es parte también de ti…

Death Mask: aHAHHHAHAHA!

Camus: Cállate Sebastián…

Minos: Bajo el mar…bajo el mar…

Kanon: Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz…

Dohko: SHhhhhhhttt….ya…silencio para que comience la reunión…Primero que nada, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar el uniforme de las damas, estando en cocina o no…

Kate: -poniéndose roja hasta no viéndose más por su polera que llevaba puesta-

Nyx: -tapándose la cara con ambas manos- Fue culpa de Shura y Afrodita!

Shura: Fue un sacrificio que estuve dispuesto a aceptar…-encogiéndose de hombros-

Camus: Pero miren…funcionó…no se quejen…

Afrodita: Así es…funcionó bien, no aleguen…

Zoe: N-nos cambiarán el uniforme?!

Dohko: Así es…con faldas cortas…Segundo: Quizás siga la idea de Aspros y

Kate: NO! –Asustando a todos- No la siga por favor….

Dohko: Esa idea no mujer….otra…Quizás cambie el restaurante por un café con piernas o algo así…imagínense, en un día toda la plata que haríamos sólo teniendo a Saga, Kate y Nyx como evento principal…-silbando-

Death Mask: Vaaaayaa…..chicas…no sé qué hacen acá, deberían estar buscando trabajo por otros lados…

Kanon: Siempre supe que Saga se iría por ese camino.

Saga: Cállate Kanon, celoso porque tengo mejor cuerpo que tú…

Kanon: Dohko te eligió por desnudarte sin ningún pudor, frente a todos.

Saga: Estaba borracho…

Kanon: No hay excusas. –cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos- Si no te veo no existes…

Saga: Eso decía yo cuando chico, pero aquí estas ahora…

Kanon: Maldita….copia

Saga: Tú eres la copia barata…

Death Mask: Son hermanos…idénticos…

Saga: No te metas en esto cangrejo…

Dohko: TERCERO!: Minos hoy recibe la mercadería en un rato más…Y eso es todo, Afrodita y Camus colóquense a arreglar las cosas allá afuera, Milo y Nyx a ordenar el bar…Aioros, Saga, Zoe, Mu y Shaka a cambiarse de ropa y ustedes…-mirando a los cocineros- háganle caso a este…emm…

Kanon: Kanon….

Dohko: Si!...háganle caso a Kanon –caminando en dirección a su oficina-

Shaka: hoy estaremos los cinco?

Aioros: Me parece que si…

Saga: Vamos a cambiarnos mejor…

Zoe: De verdad que nos cambiaran nuestros uniformes?

Afrodita: Seee…..con faldas….muy cortas…

Camus: y con botas…y blusas…

Milo: Bien sexys….así atraerán clientela…

Shura: Si no entienden como llamar a la clientela pídanle tips a Kate…

Kanon: -los chicos habiéndole contado lo que había sucedido- o llamen a su abuelita….Ya chicos….a cambiarse de ropa! –aplaudiéndole a sus cocineros para que se apuraran-

Kate: Par de…..dejen a mi abuelita en paz!

Nyx: pero qué hizo tu abuela para que quedara marcada en la mente de Shura y Kanon…?

Todos estaban conversando en los vestidores, ya que eran mixtos.

Camus: Qué no hizo la abuela…-sacándose su polera-

Shura: la conociste?! –Abriendo sus ojos de par en par-

Kanon: AHAHahhahahahaha Camus chiquitito loquillo…-poniéndose la filipina- Conchis…se me perdió la piocha…

Kate: Mi abuela era…-mirando a todo el mundo que se había quedado callado para escucharla, eso de hablar de la abuela de Kate intrigaba a todo el mundo- era….era una dama de compañía para los del ejército en Inglaterra…y hacía, digo….hace, ya que aun está viva, unos muy ricos postres…

Nyx: -con la mandíbula desencajada- Woooooooowww….

Milo: Queeee abueeeliiitaa, mi abuela ni eso era….ni postres hacía….creo que…hacía bufandas…y calzones de lana…

Saga: -colocándose la corbata- Vaaaya…buen trabajo si….

Death Mask: Los soldados comían rico y disfrutaban cuanto podían…

Kate: -ya vestida y haciéndose un moño- no se pasen con mi abuelita…

Minos: Pásame un moño porfis….perdí el mío….

Kate: -tendiéndole su brazo- saca…

Minos: -sacando un moño y colocándose su cintillo- Voy afuera con Aiacos…

Zoe: Tu abuelita que loquilla…

Todos iban saliendo para ir a dirigirse a hacer sus respectivas tareas, Minos con la ayuda de Kate fueron a recoger las cajas que les iba pasando Aiacos.

Aiacos: Miiinos…Kaaate –dándole un abrazo a ambos- Les traje todo lo que me pidieron…

Kate: Mmmmmh…que huele rico la canela…-acercándose a una caja que decía "canela"-

Minos: Y los melones…

Aiacos: -mirándose con Kate- Ahahahah ooook….muy bien…

Kate: Trajiste trufa? –Sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

Aiacos: Sabes que no traigo trufas, pero esto sólo lo hice por ti…que nadie sepa que las traje yo –dándole una cajita de cartón con trufas adentro-

Kate: Ooohh Pájaro, eres lo meeejor…no digas nada Minos…muchas cosas las consigo así…por qué crees que me ofrezco a recoger las cajas yo?

Minos: Ya decía yo que tramabas algo ofreciéndote tan seguido…

Aiacos: Hombre gracias a ella es que tienen ciertas cosas…como las trufas por ejemplo… o algunas especias…

Minos: Te haremos un altar en la cocina Kate…

Kate: Me lo merezco…debería salir empleada del mes…

Minos: Pero dudo que te elijan los demás ya que los molestas todo el rato…

Kate: Claro…porque no saben lo que hago realmente…

Aiacos: Chequeteta…nadie sabe lo que la duende hace bien…ahahaahaha no no me pegues…fue broma

Kate: -mirándolo enojada- Qué ustedes sean los altos…anormales…es su problema –entrando a la cocina con cajas-

Minos: Muchas gracias Aiacos, siempre traes lo mejor…

Aiacos: No hay de que…mientras no me cambien como su proveedor…todo bien –mostrando su pulgar-

Minos: No te preocupes, me ocuparé de que no suceda eso, nos vemos otro día…

Aiacos: Ojo con Rada…ese borracho de mier %! Me llama alegando contra Pandora…

Minos: Ya no es Pandora, es Pandorra…hahhahhaha

Aiacos: Ahhhaahahah Verdad, verdad…nos vemos –subiéndose a su camión y yéndose de ahí-

En la zona del bar.

Milo: Me hubiera gustado que mi abuela hubiera sido como la abuelita de Kate…

Nyx: -arqueando una ceja- Y por qué?

Milo: Así hubiera tenido a otra persona que me explicara ciertas cosas…Créeme que mi hermano cuando me explicó lo dijo sin ningún tacto y ni una pisca de pudor…tení cuando le pregunte como venían los bebes al mundo, donde no creí lo que me habían dicho mis papás sobre de que nacían de un repollo recurrí a otra fuente de información. Aunque me sigo preguntando como un niño de 12 u 11 años podía saber eso y explicarme tan detalladamente…

Nyx: Ahahahahahahaha inocente palomita

Milo: Siempre supe que a Kardia le patinaba el coco

En la caja.

Camus: ….-contando la plata para luego pasarla a la otra mano- aaaaaaaawwww…

Afrodita: Mucho sueño?

Camus: un poco…

Afrodita: Haha, Kate vive muy lejos?...

Camus: Sabes dónde vive?

Afrodita: Vivo en los mismos departamentos que Kate…Hay veces que me paso al suyo o ella al mío junto con Regulus…

Camus: Aaaaaaww –tapándose la boca- cómo supiste que estaba yo ahí?

Afrodita: En los mismos departamentos, en el mismo piso…

Camus: Copuchento…Y no se vienen juntos?

Afrodita: No…me dan miedo las motos…no como maneja Kate…si no las motos en sí…mi papá tuvo un accidente una vez en moto junto conmigo, cuando estaba chico, por eso…

Camus: No lo sabía…

Afrodita: No es muy importante, no hubo grandes daños

Con los meseros.

Aioros: Cuándo abriremos?

Zoe: Cuando a Dohko se le dé la gana…

Shaka: O sea como en un rato más…que sueeeeño…-cerrando sus ojos-

Saga: No te duermas Shaka…

Shaka: Estoy meditando…

Mu: No caeremos en esa otra vez…abre esos ojos Kasha.

Zoe: Kesha?

Shaka: No, Kasha…una vez Kate me dijo Kasha en vez de Shaka…y ahí quedo este apodo…

En la cocina.

Death Mask: Este vieeejo….nos hace venir muy tempraaaaaaaaawwwwwwnoo

Aioria: Al menos ten la decencia de taparte la boca…

Kanon: Acabo de verte una tapadura y una carie…debes ir al dentista…

Death Mask: Shhhh Cállense ustedes dos…

Kate: Chicos miren –saliendo de la alacena junto con Minos- Miren miren miren!

Shura: Qué sucede?...TRUFAS! –Sonriendo a Kate para pedirle una y olerla- Mmmmhhh…

Kanon: De dónde las conseguiste?

Minos: -riéndose- hahahhahaha

Kate: Tengo mis contactos…y también hay esto…-mostrando una bolsita con una especia- Tadaaaah! –Haciendo una reverencia-

Aioria: Y nosotros tanto que te molestamos, mientras que tú nos traes esto…

Death Mask: Mmmmhh trufaaas….

Kanon: Nosotros igual te tenemos algo –mostrándole un pote con almendras y nueces- se feliz con eso –pasándoselas-

Kate: mmmmmmmmuuaajajajjaajjajajajajajjajaj

Aldebarán: Hay veces….que esta chica me da miedo….

Kanon: Después de conocer al amigo de Kiki no hay nadie que me de miedo. Escucharon como hablaba y le vieron la cara?!

Kate: Tiene cara de depravado…me mira de una forma…..uuuuuugh y yo pase tiempo con él, el otro día cuidándolo…y además que tuve una pesadilla…

Aioria: -tiritando- eeeewww

Kate: Bien cuático…

Zoe: -entrando a la cocina- Chicos, la primera orden del día.

 _ **Fin Capitulo 7.**_

 _ **Gracias Leri, Camilita y Sele por sus comentarios y a las personitas que leen sin dejar comentarios XD Me anima ver que haya gente que lo lea. Y anteriormente nombre las alianzas de mi liceo…si pudieran ayudar a mi alianza con un "ME GUSTA" en facebook, porfiiis, se los pido de corazón , única vez que les pediré algo. Somos "Alianza Toy Story LIZH 2015"**_

 _ **Muchas gracias de antemano, se despide Corderito ;)**_


End file.
